Obtaining Innocence
by Evergreen98
Summary: Sequel. Anakin has been accepted into the Jedi Order, and he is now being trained to be the very thing he once swore to destroy. Can he turn away from the darkness within him, or will it, as many of the masters say, forever rule his destiny? And, even if he does choose the light, will his old master so easily let him go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is the sequel to the previously written work titled ****_Hardly Innocent. _****Of course, you can read this one first. . .but it might be a bit confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin _knows_ that he should just walk away. It's what his master, Obi-Wan, would do.

His master would - at the most - impart a few words of wisdom, and perhaps a veiled insult, before simply walking away.

But, of course, Anakin is not his master. And, at the moment, he is quite glad his master is not here to witness his loss of control.

Because, in a single moment, Anakin is ready to fling away every scrap of self control, of light, he has fought to attain these last six months.

All because of one, stupid comment. A single statement made by one padawan, a boy who definitely would not be chosen by any master to become a Jedi. In fact, due to his extreme attitude problems, Anakin would not be surprised to see him shipped off any day now.

Despite this, Anakin still lets the boy's comment get to him.

He is so close to snapping. . .so close to throwing the boy into the wall behind him, to showing him what real power is. . .

How could a simple trip to the archives end so terribly?

**. o • O • o .**

_(only a little while earlier. . .)_

Anakin mentally curses his master every step of the way to the archives.

Only Obi-Wan would give him such a stupid. . .pointless. . .horrible assignment.

Anakin groans at the very thought of the several hours of research that are to come. He had been hoping to achieve some free time so he would be able to get some lightsaber practice in. . .there was one tricky combo he'd been trying to master. . .

But, of course, his master had other plans.

_Who cares about the weather habits of Erai? Certainly not me. . .or anyone else who has absolutely no desire to go to such a lifeless piece of rock!_

Of course, when Anakin had first begun the project, he had still had hopes. Quickly though, these faint traces of hope faded when he realized that Erai was just a ball of rock floating in space.

It is times like this that Anakin seriously begins to question his master's teaching methods.

Anakin sighs lightly as he walks down the hall of the temple. The closer he gets to the archives, the more his feet drag. Already he is weary of the tireless search that lies before him.

Anakin is so caught up in thoughts of his current path, that he does not notice the presence rapidly approaching him.

In fact, he is oblivious to this new force, until it slams into him at full strength.

Anakin, being much smaller than this assailant, is thrown back. He hits the ground lightly, as he manages to roll with the hit as he lands.

He pushes himself back to his feet in an instant, and he whirls around to face this new presence.

Instantly, he struggles to contain the groan that threatens to escape him.

Three young jedi initiates stand before him. All appear to be around his age.

The leader of the trio is a young human boy with dark hair and a hard glint in his eyes. His two followers, a mirialan girl with yellow-green skin and a spattering of dark markings under her eyes, and a twil-ek boy with light blue skin, stand close to the human boy.

Seeing as the human who knocked into him is showing no signs of apology, Anakin decides to simply walk away.

Obi-Wan's teaching's echo in his mind as he slowly begins to walk away.

Only a few months ago, he would have been enraged at the very action of the boy running into him. His ability to hold back, to simply walk away, shows how he has grown in his levels of self control.

Still, Anakin does not have the limitless recesses of patience and control that his own master retains.

That is why, when the boy calls after him with a few choice statements, Anakin nearly snaps.

"Is it true that your mother is a slave?" the boy calls, his voice holding a slight drawl as he throws the words out, "that. . .the reason you don't know who your father is. . ."

The boy's words trail off as he and his two companions break off into fits of laughter.

Anakin's hands clench into fists, and he locks his jaw to keep himself from snarling.

Slowly, he turns to face the three young Jedi.

Whatever dark expression has overtaken his features in this moment, makes the two smaller goons pause in their amusement. Their laughter fades, and looks of apprehension slowly begin to appear.

Their leader, however, is not so attune to the force as to sense the approaching danger.

"You heard me," the boy says, and he sneers at Anakin, "your _mother_ is a-."

Anakin doesn't let him finish.

He throws himself forward, launching himself towards the boy. His data pad is thrown to the side. All thoughts of his assignment are flung from his mind in an instant.

He hits the boy, and they both go down. Anakin snarls, as he attacks the much bigger boy.

The dark haired boy doesn't stand a chance.

The boy tries to defend himself as best he can, but he is unable to hold his ground against Anakin's fury.

For the first time in months, Anakin allows his mind to brush the dark side. . .to let himself draw upon its power. . .

"Stop at once!"

The stern voice echoes lightly in Anakin's thoughts, but he is unable to focus on its words. He is far too focused on his own rage.

He is just about to swing at the boy again, when an unforeseen force scoops him up and_ tosses _him back.

The moment he touches the ground he tries to push himself to his feet once more, but the same unforeseen force keeps him held in place.

His arms, his legs, every part of his body is pinned to the floor. It is only through a sheer amount of will that he manages to turn his head, and locate the source of this powerful force.

A brown cloaked figure kneels beside the dark haired boy's fallen form, and is slowly helping him to sit up.

It is only when this cloaked figure turns to face Anakin. . .that he feels afraid.

In a moment his anger leaves him, and soon all that is left is a vague sense of weariness. Only when he has finally stopped struggling against the force does it release its hold over him, and he is able to stand.

Anakin slowly pushes himself to his feet, and he struggles to keep from running away as the tall, imposing figure makes its way towards him.

"Skywalker."

It is all that Master Windu has to say to let Anakin know that he is in big trouble.

Anakin swallows lightly, and he follows the Jedi master to his doom.

**. o • O • o .**

_(Two Hours Later)_

_"__Of all the things. . .can't believe I was pulled away from my meditation for this. . .how could you possibly have?. . ."_

Anakin winces at every statement his master utters. Obi-Wan has been ranting on Anakin's sheer stupidity ever since they left the _special_ council meeting that was called just for his benefit.

_Oh, the joys of being a Jedi_, Anakin thinks dryly to himself.

"Master," Anakin says lightly, "you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like so."

Obi-Wan's pacing only pauses for a moment, in which time he casts Anakin a withering glare. This moment passes quickly, and soon he is back to his rant once more.

"You are quite lucky to even still be a Jedi," Obi-Wan snaps at Anakin, "I've seen padawan's expelled for less!"

Anakin isn't quite sure whether or not this is quite true, but he decides now is not necessarily to ask his master for the relevancy of this information.

Anakin has already learned that (on the few days when Obi-Wan is truly angry at his padawan) an angry Obi-Wan is absolutely no fun.

He can already foresee the hours of meditation that lie before him if he doesn't find some way to fix this.

Anakin slides off of his seat on the couch, and he walks over to stand beside his pacing master. He gently places a hand on his master's arm, and this action momentarily halts Obi-Wan's restless steps.

"Master, I am terribly sorry that my actions pulled you away from your mediation," Anakin says solemnly. He carefully plasters a look of shame on his face in the hopes that it will help convince his master of his sincerity.

Obi-Wan sighs lightly, before wearily rubbing a hand across his face. He absently brushes some of his hair back, and Anakin distractedly notices that it has grown several inches since his master's knighting.

"Anakin, from what I've heard, Initiate Zavc was seriously injured. If Master Windu hadn't come along. . ." Obi-Wan trails off lightly, and he pauses before continuing, "why exactly did you attack him, Anakin?"

Anakin stiffens lightly at this question. His mind blindly searches for what might be a convincible answer. . .he needs something. . .anything but the truth. . .

He cannot tell his master, or any Jedi the truth.

Every single teaching of the order leads back to one basis fact. The differences between light and dark.

The Jedi's views of attachments are quite clear. They are but paths to the dark side.

Any sensible Jedi council member would only see his actions today as proof of this fact.

"He. . . said some things," Anakin says finally, as he decides to stick to a half-truth, "things that. . .made me angry."

Obi-Wan stares at his young padawan for a long moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Several seconds pass before he speaks.

"Is that the story you wish to go with?" Obi-Wan says finally. Anakin struggles to keep a look of innocence upon his face as he speaks.

"Story?" Anakin asks, and he feigns a look of confusion that he knows doesn't fool his master for a moment, "whatever do you mean, master? My words are the truth."

Obi-Wan sighs ligthly, and once more he wearily wipes a hand across his features.

"Anakin, you will be the death of me," Obi-Wan mutters, partially to himself. Anakin grins lightly at his master's words.

"Oh, don't say that, master," Anakin says happily in reply.

Obi-Wan mutters something else under his breath, in some language that Anakin cannot distinguish. He does not hear the exact words, but gets the gist of the message.

And here Anakin had thought that his esteemed master never cursed.

"Well, we might as well get going then," Obi-Wan says lightly, a mischievous smile setting into his features as he speaks, "we only have a few hours left."

A look of confusion crosses Anakin's face at this sudden change in topic, and a frown tugs at his lips.

"Whatever do you mean, master?" Anakin asks, "we don't have anywhere to be."

Obi-Wan's smile broadens, and instantly a pit of dread begins to work it's way through Anakin's insides. He tries to take a few steps back, to try and escape, but Obi-Wan catches his arm before he can move but a few feet.

"Ah, but Anakin we must go through with your punishment," Obi-Wan says, a mock trace of sadness in his tone, "don't you remember the council's strict orders?"

Honesly, Anakin doesn't remember half of what those high-and-mighty Jedi say. Most of the time he spends in the council chamber is spent with him gazing aimlessly out of the window.

Now, he is starting to regret his lack of attention.

Luckily, Obi-Wan takes it upon himself to enlighten his young apprentice to the details concerning his punishment.

"Why, meditation, of course," Obi-Wan replies, an absolutely evil grin gracing his features, "we must spend time reflecting the wrongs of your actions."

Too late, Anakin tries to break free from his master's grasp.

Obi-Wan merrily drags his apprentice to his doom.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, so this was just kind of an intro chapter to help begin the new story. Don't worry, Sidious will be showing his face again soon. . .and then we will have some action.**

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at that! An early update! Yay, free time!**

**Okay, so little note. . .I don't know if I addressed this before.**

**The only people who know of Anakin's previous dark side training, are the council members & Obi-Wan. Everyone else just thinks he's some boy Qui-Gon found (kinda like in the movie!)**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin would rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

Well. . .maybe not anywhere. There are a few places worse than his current situation. . .

At this very moment, however, he can't think of many worse places.

"Anakin, are you prepared to answer our questions today?"

Anakin struggles not to wince at the master's words. He wishes that Obi-Wan could be here with him, that he weren't here alone. . .

"Yes, Master Gallia," Anakin says evenly in response. He braces himself for the questions that he knows are about to come. He can practically recite them himself, as he has heard them so much on his weekly meetings.

Of course, Master Adi Gallia begins with the same question she always does. Anakin supposes that the routine of the procedure might be some strategy to make him more comfortable. . .

"Anakin, before we begin, is there anything you want to share? Anything you feel comfortable telling me?" Gallia asks, and she offers him a comforting smile.

Anakin knows exactly what she wants him to share. She wants details about his master, his training, his past. . .

Things Anakin knows, but cannot share. The looming threat over his mother's head. . .that is far more than enough to keep him silent.

He gently shakes his head.

Gallia shows no outward signs of annoyance or displeasure at this answer.

Anakin wouldn't be surprised if she were used to hearing it by now.

"Okay then," she says with a slight smile, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer them as best you can. Do you think you can do that?"

Once more Anakin simply nods. Master Gallia smiles, before launching into her first question.

"What can you tell me about your previous master?" she asks.

A chill races down Anakin's spine at the question. He knows he has to answer. . .so he does so carefully.

"He. . .is dark. Powerful," Anakin says simply. The Jedi master nods, and she sends Anakin a warm smile - like he has actually provided her with some useful information.

However, she doesn't press further along this branch of thought. The master has already learned that once Anakin finishes on a topic there is no getting more information from him.

So, she moves onto a new question.

"Okay, Anakin, can you describe to me how the dark side of the force feels? Tell me what it makes you feel like."

This question is slightly easier than the first one, as answering it won't hurt his mother in any way.

Still. . .Anakin finds that he is less than enthusiastic about sharing his inner thoughts and turmoil with a Jedi.

_You are a Jedi_, Anakin reminds himself for the thousandth time, _and, if you want to stay one, you're going to have to do this._

"The dark side. . .is power," Anakin says evenly. He finds it surprisingly difficult to describe the power that, even now, tempts to drag him away.

"It's emotion, feeling," Anakin continues, and he frowns as he searches for the right words, "it is. . .the opposite of the light."

_Good job, Anakin_, he thinks dryly to himself, _the dark is opposite of the light! How long did it take you to figure out that one?_

Luckily, Master Gallia seems satisfied with this answer, as she smiles at him.

"Now, tell me, how are you doing in your mediation exercises lately? Obi-Wan told me you had been working on some new techniques. . ."

**. o • O • o .**

_(one hour later. . .)_

Anakin wearily makes his way out of the meditation chamber, into the hallway outside. Here, he finds his master waiting.

Of course, Obi-Wan is smiling.

"Have fun?" Obi-Wan asks as Anakin falls instep at his side. The pair makes their way down the hallway, towards the sparring rooms.

It is only the promise of saber practice after his meeting that sustained Anakin throughout the horrible affair.

"Tons," Anakin replies dryly, "you know, master, you should totally do some mind healing too. I'm sure it would be great for you."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at this, and he laughs.

"I am not the one who has been through a traumatic life experience," Obi-Wan says with a grin, "or is concealing certain. . .information."

Obi-Wan's tone changes slightly during his second statement. Anakin stiffens lightly at his masters words.

Anakin can tell that his master is waiting for him to say something. . .to tell him what all of the council desires to hear. . .

But Anakin can't do that.

"Master. . ." Anakin says slowly, but he finds that he cannot finish his sentence.

He can feel Obi-Wan's concerned gaze on him, and Anakin struggles to lock his mental shields in place so that his master won't see the turmoil he feels within him.

Jedi aren't supposed to feel such a. . .whirl of emotions.

"It's alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan says evenly, and he lays a comforting hand on his padawan's shoulder. Anakin struggles to draw his thoughts away from such depressing things. He plasters a grin on his face as he turns to face his master.

"Are you ready to spar, master?" Anakin asks, and he forces a note of excitement into his tone, "maybe today I'll finally beat you!"

Obi-Wan relaxes slightly at Anakin's lifted mood, though the traces of concern do not completely leave his face.

"You are getting ahead of yourself, padawan," Obi-Wan says with a smile, "you have a ways to go before you will beat me in a duel."

"We'll see about that, master!" Anakin says with a smile. He reaches out, and grabs Obi-Wan's hand and pulls him forward

To anyone watching, he is simply an young, enthusiastic padawan. There certainly are plenty of those in the temple.

But, if anyone were to see the turmoil happening inside him. . .the emotions swirling just out of sight. . .

_One of the only truly useful things my old master ever taught me,_ Anakin thinks dryly, _was mental shields._

For if the Jedi saw his true inner darkness, the waiting storm. . .

Anakin wonders what fear would make them do.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan carefully levels his saber, before swinging it towards his young opponent once more. Of course, he softens his blows, and, while the sabers are switched to the lowest setting, he is careful to curve his swings so as not to accidentally harm his padawan.

As Obi-Wan blocks a strong swing from Anakin, he feels a light tremor of surprise.

The boy is good.

His past training is quite evident in his aggressive style. The boy works mainly on the offensive, throwing himself forward and forgoing most defensive strikes. . . and it is working for him.

Obi-Wan can see Anakin becoming quite the accomplished swords man one day. Of course, he still has a ways to go until then. . .

Obi-Wan carefully watches his young padawan as they circle each other.

He has to admit, he is a bit worried.

If he had any say in the matter (which he doesn't) he would pull Anakin out of the "healing" sessions. He can tell quite clearly that they aren't doing anything besides making the boy more uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan knows that Anakin is hiding things, things that he had hoped Anakin would be willing to share with him right now.

But, alas, Anakin keeps his secrets locked up tightly.

Occasionally, Obi-Wan will catch a glimpse of the bottled up emotions, the hidden storm within the boy.

These things alone are enough to worry Obi-Wan.

That is why, though the boy despises meditation with a fiery passion, Obi-Wan forces him to do it.

The boy needs to learn control, he needs to find an outlet to which he can dispel his wild emotions.

For the entirety of his previous training, Anakin had been taught to draw strength from his emotions. He had learned that anger, and hate where one received power.

Now, if Anakin wishes to remain a Jedi, he must take a new path.

Obi-Wan only hopes that he can guide the boy through the light.

**~ * O * ~**

Anakin slides into a seat beside his master, and he eagerly digs into the soup before him.

Obi-Wan takes to the food with measurably less enthusiasm. Anakin has heard his master note the apparent blandness of the food several times.

However for Anakin, a boy who grew up used to nights where he would go to bed with an empty stomach, he finds the warm food quite pleasurable.

Of course, something would have to come along and ruin his meal.

This something, in the form of two young jedi initiates walking up to his seat, is enough to make Anakin lose his appetite in an instant.

"Oh, are you friends of Anakin's? Here, why don't you take a seat - I was just leaving."

Despite the obvious and pointed glare Anakin is sending his way, Obi-Wan still rises from his seat leaves him to his fate.

Anakin slowly turns to face the two initiates. A flicker of anger ignites within him, and it is only his months of training that keep him from giving in to the dark temptation.

Of course, he recognizes the two young jedi in an instant.

They are the two younglings that were with the human boy. The boy who had insulted his mother, who Anakin had nearly killed.

The mirialan girl steps forward, while her blue-skinned twi-lek friend stands nervously back.

"Do you mind if we sit?" she asks.

Though she puts forth an air of confidence, Anakin can sense the tremor of fear within her.

_Is she. . .afraid of me?_ Anakin thinks to himself.

Only a few months ago, he would have felt accomplished of this fact. Now though. . .

"It doesn't matter," Anakin says with a shrug.

The girl appears to take this as an invitation, for she takes the seat opposite Anakin. She gestures for her friend to join her, and he carefully sets his tray down beadier hers.

Anakin swirls his spoon through his soup, his appetite having long left him. All he can hope for now is peace. . .

But, of course, the girl has other plans.

"My name is Kelisea Lomax, and this is Hiram Lasek," the girl, Kelisea, says. She gestures to both herself and her companion in turn.

She falls silent, as though waiting for an introduction on Anakin's part.

It is only after she waits for several long moments, that she speaks once more.

"You're Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?" Kelisea asks, "we saw you sparring with your master earlier. You are very good."

Anakin sighs lightly, and he draws in a deep breath in the hops to curve the anger welling within him. Slowly, he trails his gaze upward, and he fixes each initiate with a pointed look.

"What do you want?" he asks plainly, his voice holding a hint of danger.

Hiram sends his companion a pointed look, but the girl is either brave - or extremely stupid - for she does not back down.

"Hiram and I, well. . .we wanted to apologize for laughing at you yesterday," Kelisea says, and she sends Anakin a small smile, "and, we wanted to thank you for not telling the council about us. . .well, you know."

Anakin stares at her for several long seconds, his expression unreadable, before he finally replies.

He leans over the table, and when he speaks his voice is a deadly whisper. His soft tone draws the two initiates closer, so that they clearly hear his next words.

"I will not repeat myself on this matter," Anakin hisses, "_do not approach me again. _Do not attempt to speak to me again."

The two padawans' faces pale considerable at Anakin's words, but the former sith is not yet done.

"And, if I _ever _hear either of you speaking, joking, about my mother again - what I did to your little friend will look like _nothing."_

With that, he stands, and walks away.

It takes all of his self control for him not to slam his tray into the garbage disposal. As it is, he tosses it will a little more force than necessary, so that the dishes rattle and threaten to break.

Anakin then whirls towards the exit, which he briskly makes his way towards.

He can feel the two initiates gazes on him still, he can sense their fear.

Anakin feels both sick with his actions. . .and overjoyed.

_To be feared is both a joy and a curse. It is you who decides how to look at it._

One of his master's less useful teachings comes to mind. The words echo in Anakin's mind, they throb in his skull.

His master never saw fear of enemies as a curse, no. Sidious always reveled in fear.

Even the fear of his own apprentice.

Anakin, however, has not made the choice yet.

For him. . .will the fear be a joy, or a curse?

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, so a flicker of dark side from Anakin. He isn't exactly darkness free yet!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

For the most part, Anakin enjoys his classes at the temple.

Of course, he much prefers the time he spends learning with his master. However, sadly, Obi-Wan sees his education. . .lacking in some areas.

Though he is ahead of practically ahead of all of the initiates his age when it comes to skill with the saber and the force. . .his expertise lies almost solely in the dark side.

Relearning everything he has already been taught, in a completely opposite way. . .is quite a trying task.

Especially when it comes to a class such as Force Techniques.

Anakin has begged his master to allow him to be removed from the class, but, alas, Obi-Wan seems to find the class quite educational.

In his exact words: "I believe that learning the basics of the light side of the force will help you achieve a better understanding of the light in general. This, in turn, will help you stay away from the darkness."

Of course, when Obi-Wan words it like that, it makes sense. . .

But that doesn't mean Anakin has to like it.

However, Master Yarael Poof, the Quermian Jedi in charge of the class of younglings, always appears to be quite passionate about the topic of the force. The master could talk for_ hours _and _hours _simply about the nature of the force.

Anakin likes the force just as much as the next sith-apprentice-recently-turned-jedi. However. . .he likes using the force. Not talking about it.

And, certainly, not writing reports about it.

"In this assignment," the master says slowly as he walks through the class of young Jedi, "you will describe your own thoughts on the force. Include details about what you've learned, as well as references to your sources - ."

Anakin barely represses a groan at the very thought of the hours he is sure to spend in the archives the next few days.

How could it possibly get any worse?

Anakin discovers the answer to this question. . .only a moment later.

Partners. Group projects.

The words taste like ashes in his mouth.

Anakin tries to hunch down in his seat, in the hopes that he might be missed. That Master Poof will somehow miss him hiding in the corner. . .

"Padawan Skywalker. . .you, and. . .Initiate Lomax will be partners," the Quemerian says evenly. In a flash, before Anakin can even blink, the master has moved on to his next pair of victims.

Only a few seconds pass before his partner joins him. The young mirialan Jedi steps forward cautiously, her steps far more hesitant than when she came to sit with him at lunch the other day.

Kelisea offers Anakin a light smile as she slides into the seat opposite him.

"Hi," she offers weakly. Anakin does not bother with a reply. Instead he cuts straight to the point, in the hopes that he will get through this dreaded project as quickly as possible.

"Tomorrow, after lunch. We'll do our research in the archives," Anakin says simply. Kelisea blinks lightly, before nodding in agreement.

"That - that's fine," Kelisea says evenly, and Anakin nods in response.

They then sit in silence until Master Poof dismisses their class. Anakin struggles to ignore the nervous looks he can feel Kelisea sending him every few minutes, just as he fights against the wave of annoyance growing with him.

_Of all the people in the class. . .why her?_

**. o • O • o .**

The recently elected Supreme Chancellor stands at the window of his office. To any onlooker, he would appear a calm, grandfatherly man - simply appraising the view.

To anyone who truly knew him. . . anyone who had the barest of looks at his thoughts. . .

He is a Sith, gazing at his empire. Looking over his prey.

Of course, Darth Sidious' plan still has _many_ more details to go. The game truly has only just begun.

For now, the Sith lord must dimly be content with moving the pieces around. Even though the final prize dangles tantalizing before him. . .he must wait.

Sidious' eyes slowly trail across the horizon, a feeling of almost. . .peace overtaking him.

Until his eyes happen to fall on the distant Jedi Temple.

Then, a burning rage overtakes him. A fury awash in blazing flame.

_Little apprentice. . . how I have underestimated you_, Sidious thinks evenly to himself.

Oh, he did underestimate the small slave boy from Tatooine. So much so that. . .he is almost proud.

In fact, there are times when, the fury fades, that he finds himself mentally applauding the child.

He can already envision how powerful the boy will become. . .how he will shape, and mold that power to his will. . .

All of that power at his disposal.

Of course, now, the only thing standing in between him and the boy. . .is the entire Jedi Order. The child managed to find himself quite the group of protecters.

But, it is only a matter of time before they cast him out. This fact is something that Sidious is sure of, something that he knows to be true.

_Once one falls to the darkness. . .there is no turning back,_ Sidious thinks to himself, _no, young Skywalker, they will never accept you - for darkness has taken residence in your soul._

Sidious can see the day clearly now, the day when his young apprentice will come crawling back to him. . .

Until then, however, Sidious must begin the search of finding a replacement apprentice.

He already has a list of suitable possibilities. There are many promising characters on the list. . .

But, of course, none as nice as his prized apprentice.

_You will mine again soon,_ Sidious thinks to himself, _soon. . ._

Slowly, his fury tempers down, and it is balanced by a feeling of vicious pleasure. His plans slowly rolling into place, the pieces are moving on the board. . .

_Soon._

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan wearily makes his way through the temple, his destination clear in his mind.

The private training rooms.

It is here that Obi-Wan knows he will find young padawan. Anakin has chosen to spend most of his time in the space, honing his skills with the blade.

Though Obi-Wan had encouraged him on several occasions to interact with his fellow Jedi. . .usually such times did not end well.

Like at lunch the other day. . .Anakin had stormed back to their rooms, and locked himself in his room for an hour. The amount of darkness surrounding the boy at the time. . .was alarming to say the least.

"Knight Kenobi."

The voice draws Obi-Wan from his thoughts, and he slows his steps so he can locate the speaker. A moment later, a familiar figure falls instep beside Obi-Wan.

The younger Jedi cannot say that he is exactly pleased with this figure's presence. . .for he already knows what the master has come to discuss.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan says in greeting. He bows lightly in respect.

The Jedi master skips all pleasantries, and cuts straight to the point of business.

"I wish to know how your. . ._padawan_ is progressing," Windu says evenly.

Obi-Wan clears his throat lightly, and a long moment passes before he replies. He chooses his words carefully. Each sentence is spoken with measured caution.

"He. . .is doing quite well in all of his classes," Obi-Wan says, "his skills with the lightsaber and the force in particular are rather impressive for one his age."

Windu nods at this, though his expression remains unreadable.

"And. . .what of his reaction to the dark side? His emotions?" Windu asks evenly.

Obi-Wan's steps falter slightly. A long moment passes before he speaks in reply.

"He is. . . progressing," Obi-Wan says plainly. He winces at the amount of uncertainty he hears in his own voice.

Windu does not seem entirely pleased with this answer, though he does not seem overly surprised.

In fact, this appears to be the answer he was expecting.

"Define_ progressing,_" Windu mutters.

Obi-Wan stumbles to find a somewhat suitable reply. He already knows that anything he says. . .will not be enough for the master beside him.

"He. . .has moments," Obi-Wan says uneasily, "the dark side still calls to him, and sometimes. . .he gives into it's desires."

"Like with the fight the other day," Windu snaps plainly. Obi-Wan slowly nods in agreement.

"But, he is getting better," Obi-Wan says quickly, "it's just. . .difficult for him. No one has ever done this before, master. To turn completely from the darkness. . .we always thought it to be impossible."

Obi-Wan says this last part somewhat defensively. If Windu picks up on this tone, once more he ignores it. In fact, he avoids Obi-Wan's words altogether, and instead follows his earlier train of thought.

"The initiate he attacked," Windu says slowly, "is still in healer's wing."

The touches of displeasure in the master's voice are quite clear. Obi-Wan struggles to find a reply, an answer to the statement.

"Surely. . .is it not possible that Anakin was provoked?" Obi-Wan replies, his voice holding a measure of uncertainty.

Windu's steps slow, and he turns to face his companion.

"A _Jedi _would not give into such prompts," Windu snaps, his tone sharp. His implications are all to clear.

"He is young," Obi-Wan says, as this is all he can find to say in response.

Obi-Wan wonders how much longer that excuse will hold.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin attacks the training droids with a fury of emotion that would be frowned upon by any watching Jedi.

Luckily, the only one present to see him demolish the droids, is Obi-Wan. Of course, Anakin can feel his master's frown of disapproval from across the room. . .

But, this isn't the first time Obi-Wan has seen him give into his emotions, his anger. In fact, his master is probably relieved that Anakin at least waited until he reached the training room before releasing his pent up aggression.

Anakin isn't quite sure their apartment could take another one of his small mental breaks. . .

It is only when Anakin has cut down the last disposable droid, and he has deactivated the training saber, that his master slowly walks forward. Already Anakin can feel the disapproval rolling off of him in waves.

"Anakin. . . we've talked on this before," Obi-Wan begins slowly. Anakin cuts in before his master can continue, before he goes into the speech Anakin can now recite by heart.

" '_Release your emotions into the force or they will control you. These feelings - this anger - this is the way of the darkside. . .' "_ Anakin trails off, and his words echo lightly in the room. Anakin sighs lightly before continuing.

"Master, I know that by heart," Anakin says evenly.

Obi-Wan frowns at this. He only speaks when he has come to stand before his young apprentice.

"If you know my words so well, then why don't you practice them?" Obi-Wan asks lightly. He waits patiently fro the boy's reply.

"Because. . ." Anakin begins slowly. He searches for the correct words to say, "I. . .it's hard, master."

Anakin finishes the statement weakly. He winces at his own soft tone, and he bows his head slightly in shame.

Obi-Wan sighs, but it more from exasperation than disappointment.

"You knew this was going to be hard when you undertook the task," Obi-Wan says evenly, "do you really wish to turn back now?"

Anakin's head snaps up in a moment, a flash of determination crossing his features.

"No!" he says quickly. Obi-Wan smiles lightly at his hurried reply.

"Well . . .then we have some work to do," Obi-Wan says evenly.

Anakin can't help but find himself wholeheartedly agreeing.

_Yes, yes we do._

**. o • O • o .**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay - longer than normal chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

"So, basically we are just describing the force?" Kelisea asks, her tone betraying a hint of the unease she is loudly projecting.

Unease that is caused by her current sullen companion.

Anakin glances up from his data pad, a frown crossing his face. Slowly, he nods.

"Yeah, that's what Master Poof said," Anakin relies smoothly, "where would you like to start?"

The two young Jedi are currently stationed in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a spot that Anakin chose. Of all the buildings in the temple it is certainly his favorite.

After collecting the right resources and data tablets from the Archives, the two made their way to the room. Now they sit beside one of the fountains, their work spread before them.

_Try to be civil,_ Anakin reminds himself bitterly,_ remember what Obi-Wan said. . ._

_"__Jedi do not feel these dark emotions. You must learn to control them, to release them into the force."_

Anakin draws in a light breath, and he tries to release his annoyance into the force.

However, Anakin never has been very good at letting go of his emotions, his feelings.

It is only when his attempts fail, and he is considerably more annoyed than before, that he turns his attention back to his partner once more.

"So, how do you feel about the force?" Kelisea asks nervously, and she offers up a light smile. Anakin doesn't return this gesture.

He sighs lightly, and he draws in a light breath before answering.

"The force. . .is energy," Anakin says, reciting the words, the things he's learned carefully, "it is power. Strength."

Anakin winces lightly at that.

_You're trying to_ not _sound like a Sith_, Anakin reminds himself. Unluckily, before Anakin can stop her, Kelisea types it into the report.

She pauses for a moment, before voicing her own thoughts aloud. She types the words into the data pad as she speaks.

"I think. . .the force is something that resides in all things, it lives in everything," Kelisea mutters, reciting directly from their own texts, "the force is. . .light."

Anakin frowns lightly at that statement, and he hastily tries to conceal his disappointment with that statement.

_A narrow-minded. . .Jedi view. . ._

Of course, after a moment passes, Anakin is once again reminded of the truth.

He is a Jedi now too.

Anakin and Kelisea continue on with their report. They take turns offering up little facts, their own thoughts, until the paper they have created appears to be somewhat acceptable.

When they are satisfied with the work they have accomplished, they hurriedly pack up their belongings.

Anakin is all too ready to turn and leave his companion behind. However, just as he is walking away, she falls instep beside him.

Anakin's steps falter slightly, and he turns to face the Mirialan girl at his side.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asks, his tone a light snap. Kelisea frowns, but she does not hesitate in her walk.

"I was wondering where you're going?" Kelisea asks evenly, "It is free hour after all. Maybe you would like to go do something with Hiram and I? We could play, or -."

Anakin cuts her off before she can finish.

"I have to meet my master," Anakin snaps, and he winces at the sharp tone that marks his voice. He struggles to make his tone softer as he continues.

Obi-Wan's words echo through his mind, urging him to leave on a somewhat pleasant note.

"Maybe. . .some other time," Anakin says with a shrug.

This time when he turns to leave, Kelisea doesn't follow him.

Anakin carefully threads his way through the hallways, through the maze of corridors, until he finds an empty training room.

He carefully activates a few training droids, and he sets to work.

Alone, he practices. For his little lie about his master. . .that was just to push Kelisea away.

Anakin would much rather be alone.

**. o • O • o .**

Sidious glances down at the name on his list, then back up to the figure before him.

Yes. . .Dooku.

Already, Sidious had met with the man. He had begun to plant ideas in his mind.

Sidious can clearly see the man falling. Already he has tasted the darkness. Now. . .it is only a matter of time.

Of course, Dooku is a bit older than Sidious would like his apprentice to be. However, he is simply a fill in. Until his true apprentice comes to his senses once more.

Sidious watches Dooku for a few moments longer. The Sith lord is hidden in the shadows, as he has yet to reveal his presence.

Soon. . .Sidious mutters to himself.

Already his plans are in motion, they are unfolding. The trap is being laid. . .

Sidious silently steps out of the shadows, and he makes his way towards the seated count. He greets him like an old friend, like a dear companion.

Soon, Sidious' new apprentice will know the truth.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin attacks the droids with what could almost be considered rage.

His training saber is an arc of deadly light. It is with aggression that he deflects the shots aimed his way, that he cuts down his opponents.

If one of his fellow Jedi were to see him now. . .

Anakin winces at the thought.

Truly, the only Jedi he really cares about seeing him. . .his master. He knows what Obi-Wan would say if he saw him like this.

The words of their previous conversation, just the day before, come to mind. Anakin remembers quite clearly what he had quoted back to his master. A few of Obi-Wan's own wise words.

_"__Release your emotions into the force or they will control you. These feelings - this anger - this is the way of the dark side."_

Anakin had tried today. He truly, really had tried.

However. . .no matter how much he does trie. . .he cannot.

His emotions swirl around him in an ever brewing storm. A hurricane of force, of fire, that is just waiting for the spark needed for it to explode.

The only truly effective way Anakin has found to release this storm of emotion - is to fight. To practice. To work out the feelings of aggression and anger.

To exhaust himself to the point where he can barely stand.

It is only when Anakin has reached this point, that he allows himself to stop. When he is gasping for breath, and dripping with sweat.

Anakin stumbles to the side of the training room. Here he grabs a rag, and he roughly towels the sweat off of his face.

Now that he is done, he feels almost calm. Satisfaction flows through him, and he feels almost. . .at peace.

However, that feeling flees him in an instant, when he happens to catch a glimpse of the chronometer attached to the wall.

It prominently displays the time.

It is far later than Anakin originally thought.

Anakin mentally curses himself as he gathers his things, as he rushes from the room.

_Obi-Wan's going to kill me_, Anakin thinks to himself.

_He really, really is._

**. o • O • o .**

Apparently, according to Obi-Wan, death by meditation is a suitable enough punishment.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says dryly as he slides into a cross-legged stance across from his padawan, "you're already serving your punishment of meditation for your actions the other day. Do you really want to add more time to your punishment?"

Anakin groans lightly, and he fidgets in his place on the ground.

"Master. . .I'll do anything else. . .please. . ." Anakin begs.

However, Obi-Wan will have none of his padawan's pleas.

"Silence, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies, "meditation is a good thing. It is a key part of a Jedi's life."

Anakin grumbles lightly, but he complies to his master's wishes. His eyes slowly slide closed, and he copies his master's stance of meditation.

Silence falls, and it hangs heavy in the air.

Anakin struggles to focus his mind, to immerse himself in the force.

But he cannot.

Perhaps some of his difficulty meditating could be accounted to his current exhaustion. In his rush to get back to their apartment on time, he had sprinted through the several hallways.

After his extreme workout earlier. . .Anakin is exhausted.

The weariness hangs heavily on him, and he gently stifles a yawn.

Slowly, Anakin can feel his mind, his thoughts, growing distantly.

After only a few minutes of "meditation" Anakin is asleep.

**. o • O • o .**

_Anakin stares at the scene before him, as it slowly unfolds. The familiar halls of the Jedi temple come into view. . .however, they are not as he has ever seen them before. . ._

_It is a scene of horror._

_Bodies lie everywhere. They are in piles, scattered across the floor._

_Padawan. . .younglings. . .none are spared. . ._

_If it weren't a dream, Anakin would have thrown up. As it is, he can taste bile rising in the back of his throat. He can feel the sickness working it's way through him._

_Some unknown force drags him forward. It pulls him deeper into the temple, to the heart of the massacre._

_Anakin sees children, younglings far younger in age than himself. Their bodies are tossed on the ground, without a care or thought. . ._

_Some of the bodies are harder to look at that others. Some are riddled with blaster bolts, barely recognizable as living beings, while others. . .bear the distinct markings of a saber's slash._

_Room after room Anakin is dragged through. He cannot close his eyes, he cannot push away the images before him._

_It is only when they reach a corridor, indistinguishable from any other, that the force pulling him stops._

_Something urges him to look down, a powerful notion draws his attention. . ._

_At first, Anakin sees just another body. Just another victim in the massacre. Then, he looks closer. . ._

_It's him._

_He's older, how much he cannot tell, but something tells him that is him._

_It is with sick horror that Anakin counts four blaster bolts. He cannot turn his gaze away from the holes, from the charred flesh. . ._

_Anakin is staring at the corpse, at his own dead self, so intently, that it take him a moment to realize. . ._

_The body is fading._

_A long moment passes, before it disappears._

_Anakin blinks lightly, confusion filling him. None of the other bodies disappear. . .it is only his that. . ._

_Once more, a chilling presence draws his attention upward. This time, it commands him, it demands that he turn his gaze forward. . ._

_Anakin freezes as he takes in the figure at the end of the hall._

_The man is cloaked in darkness. His eyes glimmer with golden light, with a deep felt rage. . .there is no remorse as he takes in the hall of victims._

_In the man's hand is a saber, one that flickers constantly. One moment, red - the next, blue._

_Just as before, with the body on the ground. . .somehow. . .Anakin knows this is him._

_Fear alights within Anakin's heart as he takes in the dark figure, the man full of rage and hate._

_The man flickers lightly, for only an instant. In a flash, the fallen Anakin appears once more._

_Anakin is left staring at them, the two contrasting images. One, lying dead beside his fellow Jedi, the other. . ._

_"__Are you ready to choose yet, little Skywalker?"_

_The cool voice, one that sounds like a knife grating against stone, hisses lightly. The hidden figure's words curl in Anakin's mind, they bring the darkness forward._

_"__Now that you know your fate. . .do you truly wish to die beside the Jedi?" the voice asks cooly._

_The unknown figure laughs harshly, and the sound grates against his skin._

_"__Or. . .do you wish to live?"_

_In an instant - the pain comes._

_It feels like a fire has been set inside Anakin's very soul, a flame that is slowly working its way through Anakin's veins._

_It is consuming him._

_Anakin cries out at the pain, the pain that won't go away. The ache, the pain, is so great that Anakin doesn't even notice when the dream begins to fade. When the two contrasting images of himself disappear._

_Anakin is left to his pain._

**. o • O • o .**

_(a few moments earlier)_

It takes Obi-Wan a few minutes to realize that his padawan has fallen asleep. However, when he does realize this fact, he feels a flash of annoyance within him.

_Oh, Anakin_, he grumbles to himself.

Obi-Wan is just about to wake his padawan from his nap, when he senses it.

The older Jedi freezes lightly, and he checks again just to make sure.

His eyes widen lightly as he sees the force swirling around the boy. The sheer amount of power, of energy. . .

Of darkness.

Obi-Wan is up and kneeling before his padawan in a moment. The boy falls back, and Obi-Wan gently lowers him to the ground.

A flicker of pain crosses the boys face, and Obi-Wan feels a wave of fear from the child.

"Anakin? Anakin!" Obi-Wan snaps. He shakes the boy, trying to wake him from whatever holds him captive.

"Gone. . ." the boy moans lightly, and he shivers sharply. Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment after the boy speaks, before he plunges into his attempts to wake the child once more.

"Anakin!"

This time, when Obi-Wan shouts, he sends a mental call as well. A long moment passes. . .

Before the boy's eyes flutter open.

The child gasps lightly, he draws in a deep breath. Instantly he begins to panic, to fight the hold Obi-Wan has on him.

"Anakin, it's me!" Obi-Wan says frantically as he struggles to keep the panicked nine-year old down.

Once more, it is only when Obi-Wan reaches forward with the force that he gets a reaction.

Slowly, Anakin calms down. His fighting stops, and he falls into a shivering state.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, the boy curls up against his side, and he buries his head in his shirt.

"Gone. . .all gone," Anakin mutters, "the darkness. . .it took you all. . ."

As much as these words disturb Obi-Wan, he has far greater things to worry about at the moment.

Things like the mental state of his padawan.

Obi-Wan can easily sense the turmoil within the child, the fractured pieces of his mind.

Whatever caused this. . .

"We're going to get help," Obi-Wan mutters, coming to a decision in an instant. He scoops his padawan into his arms, and he hurries towards the door of their apartment.

Anakin doesn't respond. In fact, it appears as though he is unable to speak.

He is stuck in an almost seizure-like state. Shivers, harsh tremors, wrack his small body. Though the boy does not cry out, it is obvious that he is in pain.

Obi-Wan rushes towards the medical wing, towards the help he hopes to find there.

_Hold on, Anakin, _Obi-Wan mutters to his padawan.

**. o • O • o .**

**Sorry for than kind of sudden ending. . .**

**Okay! If that was confusing. . .don't worry. Explanations are sure to come.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

_(previously. . .)_

_"Gone. . .all gone," Anakin mutters, "the darkness. . .it took you all. . ."_

_He is stuck in an almost seizure-like state. Shivers, harsh tremors, wrack his small body. Though the boy does not cry out, it is obvious that he is in pain._

_Obi-Wan rushes towards the medical wing, towards the help he hopes to find there._

Hold on, Anakin, _Obi-Wan mutters to his padawan._

_Hold on._

**. o • O • o .**

_(Healer's Wing, a few hours later)_

The chrono on the wall prominently displays the late hour. At this time, any reasonable Jedi would have gone to sleep hours ago.

Obi-Wan, however, would not be able to fall asleep at the moment - even if he tried.

His young apprentice, however, does not seem to have this problem. The boy drowses in a deep sleep. Anakin's face displays an expression of peaceful serenity.

In Obi-Wan's mind, this image of calm is a far contrast from the trembling, hysterical boy he had rushed to the healers.

Of course, this sleep is nothing natural. No, the healers had had to give the youngling heavy does of sedatives, just to get him calm enough to speak.

Obi-Wan sits in the chair beside Anakin's cot. It was decided that the boy should stay the night in the wing, just in case he had another relapse of the nightmares.

Nightmares. That's what they healer's had called them. However. . .Obi-Wan is not quite so sure.

_Could nightmares cause a reaction such as this?_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

Anakin's last words to him, just as the drugs were starting to take hold of his mind, echo through his mind. The boy was past delirium at this point, and his garbled sentences barley made a lick of sense.

_"__Lost. . .gone. . .Obi-Wan you can't. . .you've gotta. . .stay. . ."_

"A rough night, your padawan has had, hmm?"

The rough voice, and its riddle like tone, breaks through Obi-Wan's thoughts. He blinks lighlty, before turning to face the ancient Jedi.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan says, and he bows his head lightly to show respect before continuing, "yes. . .he has had quite a night."

Yoda nods lightly, before hobbling forward. His gimer stick clicks lightly against the tile with ever step.

"Hmm. . ." Yoda says slowly, and he stares at the sleeping padawan for a long moment, "when he wakes. . .questioned he must be."

Obi-Wan frowns lightly at this, and he blinks to clear his mind. For a moment, the young Jedi thinks he misheard the grandmaster.

"I'm sorry. . . questioning?" Obi-Wan says, a note of confusion tracing his tone. Yoda slowly nods, and his long ears sway with the motion.

"Yes, quite the vision Young Skywalker had," Yoda mutters, "its details. . .we must learn."

Obi-Wan feels a tremor of surprise at this.

Even among master Jedi. . .visions are quite the rare occurrences. Only the most powerful, the wisest Jedi, are graced with this power.

As if sensing Obi-Wan's surprise, his disbelief in the matter, Yoda slowly nods.

"Hmm, powerful your apprentice is," Yoda sighs, "powerful indeed. The force - it clings to him. The future's depths, it does reveal."

Though Yoda doesn't say the words aloud, they hang oppressive in the room.

_Chosen One._

Obi-Wan isn't quite what to believe on this matter.

Qui-Gon, his master, had put his own faith on the fact._ He_ had believed that Anakin, the desert slave-boy, the Sith apprentice. . .could be the one to bring salvation to the force.

Obi-Wan tries to put together the pieces of the puzzle, to connect the dots. . .he tries to find sense of it all. . .

But, whether it is simply lack of sleep or some greater power - Obi-Wan is still confused.

_Perhaps Anakin's dreams - no. . ._visions_ - will shed some light on this_, Obi-Wan muses.

Perhaps, indeed.

**. o • O • o .**

_(The Next Day)_

Anakin's eyes slowly flutter open, and he winces at the searing light that assaults him.

Gradually, the details of the previous day come back to him. With every second of his memory that he regains, the ache within his heart grows.

The dream comes back first.

Just the thought of what he saw causes a sick feeling to form in his stomach. With a great amount of effort, Anakin manages to push the details of his dream to the back of his mind.

Instead, he focuses on what happened _after_ he awoke.

Everything is blurry, a haze of images. Slowly, he pieces together what happened, where he is now.

Apparently he was in such a hysterical state that they had had to sedate him for his own safety. In the end it was decided that it would be best if they let him get a few hours forced, dreamless sleep before any questions were asked.

One piece of the puzzle, however, is still missing. . .

Anakin clearly remembers his master rushing him to the healer's wing. . .so where is he now?

The young padawan's answer comes a moment later, when he hears a light snore somewhere to his right.

With a small bit of effort Anakin shifts, turning his head to locate the source of this noise.

There. . .concealed in the folds of his cloak. . .somehow Anakin managed to ignore the obvious sight of his sleeping master, slouched in the chair against the wall.

Anakin feels a small smile touching his lips as he sees his master, usually so refined and formal, curled up in the small, obviously uncomfortable chair.

As if feeling Anakin's gaze on him, Obi-Wan's eyes slowly flutter open. The older Jedi sleepily appraises his padawan. There is a long moment of confusion, before Obi-Wan bolts up from his seat.

He is at Anakin's side in a moment. Obi-Wan gingerly lays a hand on Anakin's forehead, and a concerned expression crosses his features.

"Padawan, are you alright?" Obi-Wan mutters, his voice soft.

In an instant, any amusement Anakin had fades. A numbness takes place instead, and a heavy weariness settles place on his shoulders.

There is a long moment of silence. For a moment, Anakin considers not answering Obi-Wan's question.

For the truth will bring nothing but darkness.

So, Anakin settles for a half-truth. A partial telling of what he feels, of what has occurred.

"Master," Anakin says softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm. . .I'm scared."

That is quite the understatement. Quite the downplaying of the truth.

Because. . .truly. . .he is terrified.

Obi-Wan's expression is unreadable. Anakin finds that he is unable to tell whether or not the Jedi believes his answer. But, knowing his master, Anakin already knows that it is highly probable that Obi-Wan understands much more than he lets on.

However, before Obi-Wan can reply to Anakin's statement, before he can offer even the slightest comfort, new company arrives.

It is a young padawan, a Rhodian female.

The girl hurries forward, and she presses a small data pad into Obi-Wan's hand. After delivering this parcel, she bows lightly before scurrying off.

Obi-Wan gently activates the tablet, and he slowly skims through it. A frown forms on his face as he reads the words, and a less than pleased expression alights on his features.

"Well, I certainly hope you're feeling better," Obi-Wan says, a slight note of annoyance marking his tone.

If Anakin didn't know better. . .he would almost think his master was. . .angry.

Obi-Wan must read some of the confusion on Anakin's face, for he continues on with an explanation.

"It appears as though the council has demanded a session be held," Obi-Wan says dryly, "and our presence is. . .requested. Immediately."

Anakin swallows lightly, and a light pit forms in his stomach. In a flash, the images of his dream flash before him once more.

It is all he can do not to collapse into hysterics once more.

**. o • O • o .**

Sidious cackles lightly to himself.

Oh! He hasn't been this amused in ages!

Perhaps. . .torturing his wayward apprentice will be far more fun than he thought. It is already turning out to be quite more amusing that had thought it would be.

Sidious feels a rush of pleasure as he senses the boys fear. . .such a delicious emotion to sense in others.

It is only a matter of time now. . .soon he will be crawling back. . .

In the mean time, Sidious ponder on what he saw in his apprentice's dreams.

Of course, Sidious did not falsify the images. He did not have to influence the boy's mind to trick it into believing it was having a vision.

No, the boy is exceptionally powerful. Even in the early days, when he had only just became Sidious' apprentice, he had had premonitions.

So, it was only a small matter on Sidious' part. . .to push a small twinge of darkness into the boy's mind while he rested.

From there, the boy's mind took him where it willed.

And Sidious got to sit back, relax, and enjoy the scene before him. He got a taste of the boy's fear, his anguish, the darkness that sparked within him. . .

Oh, how refreshing it was.

Sidious can see the web closing, the plans coming together before him.

It is only a matter of patience now. . .for soon. . .

Soon everything will come to pass.

**. o • O • o .**

To say that Anakin is nervous is. . .an understatement.

Only a few months ago, he had felt nothing but disdain for the esteemed Jedi council. Now though. . .that he is a Jedi. . .

Well, that certainly changes things.

"Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Master Mace Windu's voice echoes through the room, and Anakin's eyes narrow lightly at the stiff Jedi's tone.

But, he makes sure to show the correct measure of respect as he responds to the address. He is already in a heap of trouble from his "attack on a fellow Jedi." The last thing he needs is mor trouble with the council.

"Masters," Anakin says, and he sketches a deep bow.

Anakin sends a slight twinge of relief towards his master, just a sliver of gratitude for his master asking to remain with him.

It was a rare occasion that Anakin did see his master not directly bow to the council's will. The scene that occurred only a few moment's earlier, was definitely one of the best.

_"__Knight Kenobi, if you would wait outside," Master Ki Adi Mundi had stated, and he nodded towards the door._

_Anakin had immediately stiffened at that, and even Obi-Wan's comforting hand on his shoulder hadn't been enough to relieve the tension._

_However, when Obi-Wan did speak. . .his words were not those of a respectable Jedi Knight, calmly following the cool dismissal._

_No, it appears that Obi-Wan was still full of surprises._

_"__If you do not mind, Masters," Obi-Wan had replied evenly, "I believe it will make Anakin more comfortable if I stay."_

_There had been a few surprised looks exchanged, but no outright objections._

_And so, Anakin's master had stayed._

Anakin is drawn from his thoughts by Master Yoda speaking. The ancient master gently taps his gimer stick against his seat, and the dull thud brings an end to the conversation in the room.

A light chill races down Anakin's spine as the eyes of the wisest and most powerful Jedi of the order turn to stare at him.

Instantly, a collage of gruesome images flash in his mind.

_Bodies lie everywhere. They are in piles, scattered across the floor._

_Padawan. . .younglings. . .none are spared. . ._

Silence falls on the council room, as Yoda addresses the gathered council members. However, the master's words are lost on Anakin - as he is lost in a time that has yet to arrive.

_"Now that you know your fate. . .do you truly wish to die beside the Jedi?" the voice asks cooly._

_"Or. . .do you wish to live?"_

It takes Anakin a moment to snap out of his thoughts. He blinks slowly, and he gradually comes to the realization that he has been asked a question - and that the Jedi masters are currently awaiting his master.

Obi-Wan sends Anakin a concerned look, but Anakin shrugs this off. He pushes this fact to the back of his mind, and instead he focuses on Yoda's question.

_"__Your vision - describe it, will you?"_

Anakin draws in a long slow breath. . .and he carefully chooses what to say.

The truth - something that might condemn him in the Jedi's eyes. Something that will shred any trace of trust they have in him.

Or. . .

A lie. He could make up something. . .and seriously hope that the Jedi - all masters with years of experience - don't sense his untruths.

To Anakin, neither option seems quite appealing.

However, he is stuck. He must answer, he must say something. . .

Truth or lie? A mixture of both?

The bodies of the fallen Jedi are imprinted at the front of Anakin's mind. He can practically hear their screams ringing in his ears. . .

In a moment, he makes his choice.

He can only hope that he isn't making a grave mistake.

**. o • O • o .**

**So, you will see what he chooses in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

_(previously. . .)_

_He must answer, he must say something. . ._

_Truth or lie? A mixture of both?_

_The bodies of the fallen Jedi are imprinted at the front of Anakin's mind. He can practically hear their screams ringing in his ears. . ._

_In a moment, he makes his choice._

_He can only hope that he isn't making a grave mistake._

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin draws in a long, slow breath. In a moment, the words are slipping from his tongue.

It is almost as though some foreign force, his own powerful self-conscious perhaps, takes control of him. It chooses what he says, what he tells.

It weaves the carefully edited story that Anakin does bestow upon the Masters.

"In my dream," he begins slowly, "I was in the temple. And. . ."

He pauses for a long moment before continuing. His next words are whispered, and though they are barely audible they hang heavy in the air.

_"__Everyone was dead."_

Anakin can feel the surprise, the unease that rolls off of the masters at his statement. He can sense his own master's concern. . .he even catches the barest trace of fear.

However, Anakin keeps his gaze steadily trained on the ancient grandmaster. It is only when he receives a nod from Yoda that he continues.

"I think. . .there was an attack," Anakin says carefully, "and. . .no one was spared."

Silence falls on the room after Anakin has finished giving his say. A long moment passes, before the council chamber erupts into noise.

However, it is not noise that anyone not attended to the force could hear.

No. It is only through deep reflection of the force that Anakin is able to catch the gist of the council member's silent conversation.

_'__What the boy says. . .is impossible.'_

_'__But. . .what if his words are true?'_

_'__Are we really going to trust the words of a mere child? A boy who. . .may still be in league with the Sith?'_

Anakin tries to draw his thoughts back, to push the oppressive voices from his mind. . .but he finds that he can't turn his mind away.

A sick feeling forms in the pit of his stomach. In a moment. . .a new voice is muttering along with the Council member's.

It is the dark, cruel voice from his visions.

His nightmares.

'_Can you not see?'_ the voice hisses, '_how quickly they turn against you. . .they will not hesitate to strike you down. . .'_

Anakin shivers lightly as the voice speaks. The temperature in the room seems to drop several degrees the moment the dark presence appears.

However. . .no one else seems to sense this new being.

Although Obi-Wan does appear to notice something is off, if only from the sudden change in his padawan's attitude.

Anakin relaxes marginally when he feels the comforting weight of Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

_Are you alright?_ Obi-Wan sends the thought to the young boy. However, before Anakin has a chance to reply, the Jedi speak once more. Master Windu takes the lead of the conversation.

"We believe it would be best if we saw the vision ourselves," the Korun master says evenly, "Padawan Skywalker, do you know if you can lower your mental shields enough to show us what you saw?"

Anakin can feel the eyes of every council member on him. Against his own will, his hands begin to shake. It is only by clenching them in the folds of his robes that he is able to conceal the telltale tremor.

The last thing Anakin wants is to let his mind lay open for a bunch of master's to pick clean.

For, if he does let the barriers of his mind down. . .there is no telling what they might find.

And, seeing as everything pertaining to his previous master is highly sensitive information. . .he cannot risk the Jedi stumbling across such things.

However, he also knows how suspicious it will appear if he does not let the master's see the dream. And, besides. . .

Anakin can't help but have a _feeling - _a premonition of sorts - one that urges him. . .to share the details of his dream with the masters.

Of course, there are some things in the dream he wishes for them not to see. . .

Like his own not-yet-determined affect on the events.

So, though his mind is split in a near equal devision on the subject, he finds himself agreeing to submit himself to the master's mind search.

He can only hope that his own mental shields, his barriers of privacy, will hold.

**. o • O • o .**

_(A few minutes later)_

"Calm your mind, you must," Yoda mutters, "immerse yourself in the force."

Anakin draws in a long, slow breath. He shifts lightly, and he struggles to find a comfortable mediating pose. Gradually, he allows his mind to drift away.

The moment he slips into the soothing waves of the force. . .he senses them.

The glowing, blindingly light figures of the council appear. They rush forward, and they slip past his lowered mental shields.

Anakin shudders lightly at the feeling, a sensation he grew quite accustomed too with his old master.

Their is a brief moment of discomfort. . .and then he is thrown back.

The details of his dream flash in his mind. A flurry of images, of sights and sounds.

_The familiar halls of the Jedi temple come into view. . . Bodies lie everywhere. They are in piles, scattered across the floor._

_Padawan. . .younglings. . .none are spared. . ._

_Room after room of bodies. . ._

Anakin can feel the powerful figures as they search through the vision. Their presences feel like nails are being wracked through his mind.

Vaguely, though his mind is clouded by the pain, Anakin remembers that there are some things he doesn't want the masters to see.

That part of the memory is fast approaching. It is roughing forward. . .coming ever closer. . .

Desperately, Anakin tosses up a scrambled mental shield. His frantic thoughts fling a wall of power, of raw energy forward. The force reacts in his panic, and a swirling storm of power forms to block off that part of the memory.

A moment later, the masters slam into the newly built blockade.

Through Anakin's fractured thoughts, he feels them prod this barrier. As their curious fingers do search for weaknesses in the wall, the sensation of scraping nails intensifies.

A pounding starts in the base of his skull, and it echoes throughout his mind.

The presences slowly withdraw, and Anakin relaxes marginally. He thinks that it is over. . .that the Jedi are satisfied with what they've seen. . .

Then the first blow comes.

As one, the unified forces slam into his shield. Cracks appear in the wall, and they spiderweb out of the structure.

The pain is greater than anything Anakin has ever felt before.

He feels as though his very mind is burning, as though fire is working its way through his veins. He can feel his control weakening. . .he can feel the walls crumbling as the pain does grow.

Then comes the second blow.

And so the wall does break.

As the pieces of the mental shield do fall, a flood of emotion, of energy is released.

A hurricane of thought, of images, is flung forward, and the swirling madness that is released it far to muddled for anyone to make any sense of.

Anakin can feel blackness threatening the edge of is consciousness, and he sinks into it gratefully. Slowly, darkness takes place - and the pain becomes a distant memory.

However, as Anakin's mind does settle, a single image does flash. Clear, oh so crystal clear. . .

_. . .the figure at the end of the hall._

_The man is cloaked in darkness. His eyes glimmer with golden light, with a deep felt rage. . .there is no remorse as he takes in the hall of victims._

_In the man's hand is a saber, one the color of fresh blood._

_The man stands above the carnage, he looks down on the carnage of the Jedi. . .for this is his slaughter._

_He is the Jedi's greatest enemy._

_A Sith._

This is the last image Anakin sees, before his mind falls to black.

**. o • O • o .**

_(A few moments earlier)_

Only a few minutes into the mind sweep, Obi-Wan knows something is wrong.

Of course, his view of the situation is purely observational. While everyone else in the room is in stances of deep mediation, Obi-Wan stands silently above his padawan's seated form.

And, as the young Jedi sees no other way to pass the time, he decides to study his own padawan's reaction to the search.

It is only through this focus. . .that Obi-Wan is able to catch the warning so soon.

It starts with just a pinch of discomfort at the base of his skull.

This, in and of itself, is enough to worry him, for he knows that everything he senses is only a fraction of what his padawan feels.

However, just as the first seeds of worry are starting to form in Obi-Wan's mind. . .it happens.

A crashing, suffocating wave of pain. It washes through his mind, and it races out - through the temple.

A single image flickers in his mind, a picture that he knows to be at least part of what his padawan saw.

_A cloaked figure, with eyes of smoldering gold. His exact features are smudged, made vague by the darkness that surrounds him. . ._

_But the eyes burn bright, searing a permanent image into Obi-Wan's soul. He can feel the rage, the raw fury that is clearly displayed there._

The image lasts for a single moment. . .before it is gone.

With a snap, the Jedi masters come out of their meditative trances. Instantly, a hurricane of emotions hits Obi-Wan.

_Fear. Anger. Worry. Anxiety. Concern. Uncertainty. Confusion. Rage._

None of which are emotions that Obi-Wan would ever think he would sense coming from a master, much less a council member.

However, after another long moment passes, Obi-Wan realizes that it is not the master's emotions he is sensing.

No, this whirling vortex of chaos. . .is the shadowing echo of what Anakin felt.

Even now, the whirlwind is fading. . .drawing back as the boy does recede into the black abyss of sleep.

In an instant Obi-Wan is at his padwan's side.

A fury of his own rises within him. It is the closest thing to rage that the Jedi has ever felt.

As Obi-Wan draws the weakened boy's frail form into his lap, this protective anger does overtake him. In a moment he forgets everything that he has ever learned in all of his years as a Jedi. The words snap out of his mouth before he can think.

"What the_ kriff_ do you think you were doing?" Obi-Wan snarls, and he turns his furious gaze on a few of the masters.

He feels a small measure of pleasure as he takes in their surprised expressions, however this tiny amusement is quickly consumed by worry for his padawan.

It is with half a mind that Obi-Wan listens to Master Windu's reply. Even as he takes in the Jedi's words, he searches Anakin for any severe signs of injury.

The boy's presence is extremely faded. It is obvious that, whatever did happen, pushed him close to the brink.

"We were simply proceeding forward into the sweep," Windu says evenly, "however, we ran into a mental barrier - one the boy had constructed. How were we to know that he would react negatively to us breaking through that wall?"

Whatever it is - whether it is the master's actual words, of the dull, emotionless tone in which he speaks them - Obi-Wan's anger only grows.

"Excuse me, _Masters,_ but I thought this was a simple sweep - not an i_nterrogation,_" Obi-Wan snaps.

The young Jedi knows that he is taking things too far. . .he knows that anger is not the way of the Jedi. . .

However, it is quite hard to remember these teachings when his padawan lies unconscious at his feet.

This time, it is Adi Gallia who speaks.

Her voice, while it still holds a measure of caution, is somewhat softer than Windu's.

"The reason we decided to go forward with the search," she says evenly, "is because, what we saw. . .was rather disturbing. We needed to find the source, the cause, for the horrors of what we had seen. However, if we had known the boy would react as he did, we would have been more cautious in our approach."

Obi-Wan ponders these words for a long moment.

Half of his mind still lies with his unconscious padawan. A large part of him simply wants to sweep up the boy, and rush him to the healer's wing. However. . .he knows that this information is important.

So, he pushes his worries aside for a seconds longer, and he asks his final question.

"What did you find?" Obi-Wan asks. He struggles to keep the anger he still feels from creeping his tone.

Master Windu makes as if to rebuke him, probably with some comment on how the matter is none of his concern. . .but before he can speak, Yoda steps in.

The ancient master had remained quiet since the they first began the mind sweep. It is only now that he opens his eyes, sliding out of his meditative stance.

The old Jedi's words echo throughout the room. They linger, weighing heavy in the air, even after the chamber has emptied.

_"__A new Sith, we have found."_

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay. . .more to come!**

**If anyone is at all confused, or you have any questions, please feel free to PM me!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note for beforehand: The Jedi do not actually know the identity of the Sith lord they saw in Anakin's vision (they have no clue it's actually him!)**

**Okay, this chapter is a bit short - sorry. I just had to end it where I did. Hopefully the next update will be longer!**

**Enjoy! **

**. o • O • o .**

This time, when Anakin awakens in the healer's wing, he has a severe sense of déjà vu.

When his consciousness does slide back into place, there are a few moments of soft peace.

Then, the pain arrives.

It slams into him at full force. A pounding ache forms in his head, and tendrils of pain flicker throughout his entire being.

A sense of nausea washes over him. Bile rises in the back of his throat as the waves of pain wash over him.

Slowly, his memories return.

_Blasted council members_, Anakin grumbles to himself. He is about to go further into his thoughts, perhaps to add a few expletives, when he realizes that he is not alone in the room.

A vague sense of panic rises within him as he struggles to recognize the presence. . .

Quickly though, his mind quickly relaxes when his master sends a wave of comfort towards him.

Gingerly, Anakin cracks his eyelids open, and he peers up at Obi-Wan.

Relief settles inside the boy as he sees his master's familiar face. For a moment, he actually feels almost calm. . .

That is, until he catches the weary glimmer in Obi-Wan's eyes.

It is obvious that something is troubling the Jedi, and with the way he is currently looking at Anakin. . .

Immediately, a chill settles in Anakin's bones. In a flash, a single puzzle piece, a memory he had pushed to the back of his mind. . .resurfaces.

_. . .the figure at the end of the hall._

_The man is cloaked in darkness. His eyes glimmer with golden light, with a deep felt rage. . .there is no remorse as he takes in the hall of victims. . ._

This is the last image that flickered in his mind before he lost consciousness. And, if the Jedi were able to catch a glimpse of this before his thoughts fell to black. . .

Anakin pales at the thought. A heavy weight settles on his chest, and suddenly it is far more difficult for him to breath.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you alright?"

His master's concerned voice whispers at the edge of his mind. It is only through a heavy weight of effort that Anakin is able to find the will to force himself to answer.

"I'm. . .I'm fine. . ."

The words are weak, spoken at just above a whisper. His voice is coarse, and scratchy from disuse.

Anakin catches a glimpse of Obi-Wan's frown. He can easily feel his master's disbelief.

However, when Anakin closes his eyes and feigns sleep, his master doesn't press him for facts.

But Anakin can clearly hear the questions bouncing around Obi-Wan's mind.

So, Anakin pretends to rest. At least in this act he gains himself a few more hours to think, to plan.

He needs every second he can get.

**. o • O • o .**

_(A few hours later. . .)_

If it weren't for Obi-Wan's years of learning discipline, of being taught how to release all negative feelings into the force. . .

Without that training, he currently would not be as calm as he is.

No, he would be annoyed, angry. . .perhaps even furious.

But, as it is, there is nothing Obi-Wan can do but stand. . .and watch the proceedings as they unfold.

He can only listen silently as a few selected council members _interrogate_ Anakin for information once more.

However, though Obi-Wan is quite unhappy with the entire process. . .he cannot deny his own eagerness to discover the answers.

For, ever since his padawan awoke. . .Obi-Wan has felt nothing but concern.

The boy, who is usually full of life and energy, has done nothing but rest since awaking. The master and padawan had only exchanged a few brief statements in the hours since he had first awoken.

This, in and of itself, is not too much cause for alarm. . .in fact, all of that could simply be chalked up to the trauma of the experience. . .

But Obi-Wan can't push away the feeling, the warning that lingers in his gut.

Even as he listens to Anakin as the boy answers the council member's questions. . .he can't help but feel that something is _missing._

Obi-Wan tilts his head lightly as he listens to his padawan's answers.

Of course, Obi-Wan knows that the boy has secrets. Dangerous ones, in fact.

However, on this point. . .Obi-Wan can't help but feel troubled.

Because if what the boy saw does come to pass. . .if the information Anakin holds could somehow stop it, could stop the Sith lord from committing those terrible acts. . .

Well, Obi-Wan doesn't see why Anakin would want to keep that to himself.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin has never been more nervous in his life.

What little energy he managed to regain since awakening is currently being completely funneled into the act of keeping his mental shields tightly locked in place.

For he cannot let himself slip.

Anakin's head spins as he struggles to answer Master Windu's and Master Yoda's questions. Each statement seems to have half a dozen veiled meanings and hidden traps.

However, Anakin can't help but feel a heavy weight of relief.

For, one thing he quickly learned as the questioning began. . .the Jedi do not know that it is him who he saw in his vision.

_The man stands above the carnage, he looks down on the carnage of the Jedi. . .for this is his slaughter._

_He is the Jedi's greatest enemy._

_A Sith._

And the master's see him as just that. An unnamed, yet to be seen enemy.

They do not know that the monster is already in their ranks.

So, even though Anakin feels as though a ton of bricks has been lifted from his shoulders. . .he must still be careful.

Especially when the council members, the wisest of the Jedi. . .are the ones asking the questions.

_"__Do you have any idea as to who the man in your vision was?"_

_"__Believe this future is probable. . .you do?"_

_"__What are your thoughts on the details of this vision?"_

The questions flow without pause. Anakin's mind spins as he struggles to keep up with the constant barrage of queries.

A dull ache forms just behind his eyes, and Anakin grits his teeth to keep from grimacing.

Still the questions roll on.

It is only after what feels like a small eternity, that the Jedi finally cease their interrogation.

Of course, they are far from finished. No, Anakin's answers, or - at the least - what answers they could draw out of him, were in no way enough to satisfy their curiosity, their _fear _surrounding the entire ordeal.

The Jedi want answers.

And, Anakin is the one who is holding the key.

The boy can't help but feel slight tremors of doubt, of unease.

How long until the Jedi run out of their seemingly immeasurable patience? Before they turn against him, as they truly. . .really should?

_How long do I have left?_ Anakin wonders to himself.

**. o • O • o .**

Sidious cackles quietly to himself. He allows his mad glee to flow freely, as he is currently alone in the confines of his office.

Oh, the joy of one's plan coming together!

Sidious chuckles darkly. Lightning crackles at his fingertips as his excitement does flow freely.

A deep sense of satisfaction, of pure exhilaration. . .races through him.

For the Sith lord relishes in this pain. . .this worry. . .this doubt. . .

All of which are currently surrounding his young apprentice. The boy is a swirling storm in the force, a beacon of warring light and dark.

Sidious can see it clearly now. He can taste the Jedi's growing distrust. . .he can feel Anakin's own mounting feelings of doubt. . .

These feelings, Sidious can use.

Everything is drawing together for now. . .the chess pieces are slowly moving into line.

Soon, another vital piece will fall.

And, another step will be made towards Sidious' final victory. . . his checkmate.

It is only a matter of time.

**. o • O • o .**

"The boy knows more than he's letting on."

Mace's words, spoken with a sense of both confusion and annoyance, lay heavy in the silence. A long moment passes before Yoda replies.

"Yes. . .many secrets, the child does have," Yoda mutters. Mace nods in agreement.

"What do you think we should do, master?" the younger Jedi asks, "should we simply sit back, be patient. . .or should we press him for more answers?"

Several minutes of silence pass as Yoda ponders these questions.

Only after quite a lengthy amount of time has passed does the ancient master speak, and then. . .it is not a true answer.

"Meditate on this. . .I will," Yoda says evenly, "troubling things. . .these are. Darkness does approach. . .it hangs heavy in the air. Much there is, that we do not see."

Mace nods in agreement.

In moments, both Jedi are turning to the force for answers.

However, the force yields no answers. Truly though, the Jedi did not expect to much in the way of information.

For, as they quickly learned when the boy was first discovered, wherever Skywalker is involved. . .the force is muddled.

It is almost as though the boy himself warps the force around him, as though his very presence throws it out of balance.

The force clings heavily to the boy. It answers his call like no other.

A great Jedi he could become, yet also. . .a terrible enemy he could be.

The Jedi aren't quite sure yet if this is a gamble that they wish to take.

**. o • O • o .**

**Yeah, once again - sorry for the short length of this update!**

**Okay, please review! Reviews really encourage me to write more & faster. . .anyway, special thanks to all who have read & reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first off : I am so sorry!**

**This past week I've been suffering from MAJOR writer's block. . .ugh, it was awful.**

**So,now I've finally updated. . .Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Away.

That's what Anakin wants.

The strong urge to run, to hide, is overpowering. With ever question, every look of mistrust and concern. . .

The feeling only grows.

And, of course, Obi-Wan is the worst.

Anakin's master wears his worry quite plainly. The young padawan can barely stay in the same room as his master, without feeling sickened by the sheer amount of _concern._

This feeling, it never leaves him. The only respite he finds is in the moments that he is able to escape the watching gazes of the council members, of his master.

Anakin has become quite adept at hiding.

There was a time, not too long ago, when Anakin would have been ashamed by the very thought of hiding, of running away.

Now though. . .he is far too tired to care.

Anakin draws in a long, slow breath, and he relaxes against the base of the column. All he needs is a few moments of peace, some time alone with his thoughts. . .

As if sensing his gradually relaxation, the force joyfully sends a disturbance his way. Anakin fights a groan as he senses the familiar presence of the Mirialan initiate.

"Anakin," Kelisea says softly as she takes a seat opposite him. Vaguely, Anakin notices that she is not alone, that she dragged her friend Hiram along with her.

The blue-skinned Twi-lek looks less than pleased to join Anakin, however his expression is not near as disdainful as all the other times Anakin has encountered him.

It only takes Anakin a few grim moments to realize that these two are the closet things he has to 'acquaintances' in the temple.

Well, excluding Obi-Wan of course.

"What are you doing?" Kelisea asks after a long pause, when it becomes clear that Anakin isn't going to return her greeting.

Surprisingly, Anakin is not annoyed by the two's presences. Perhaps, if he is honest with himself, he enjoys the distraction they bring.

"I was just thinking," Anakin says softly with a shrug.

"What about?" the Mirialan asks. The pattern on her forehead distorts as she frowns.

Anakin shakes his head lightly, and he feigns a nonchalant expression.

There is no way he wants to share his real struggles with two initiates. Quickly, he fabricates a story.

"Just, you know, the work we have," he says evenly, before turning to Hiram, "how'd you do on that last force techniques assignment? I can't seem to get the current principle down."

Vaguely, Anakin remembers something about the twi-lek boy doing well in this section of their training.

Hiram blinks lightly in surprise, before relaxing lightly.

Soon, the trio is falling into an easy conversation of classes. Anakin, for the first time in a while, finds himself relaxing.

However, a small part of himself, tucked far into the back of his mind. . .can't help but wonder.

_How long will this last?_

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan truly does hate meetings. Especially ones where he is surrounded by masters much wiser than himself.

He can practically feel their gazes piercing him, searching every emotion, every hidden attachment.

Sometimes, Obi-Wan can't help but feel that the council members find darkness in nothing. At times, he himself has questioned the wisdom in the severity of the no-attachments rule.

But, of course, that might be his own master speaking through him.

The very thought of his master brings up many troubling emotions. Loss, anger, fear.

But, the most present thought of all. . .

_Why?_

"Obi-Wan, we have called you here to discuss how to proceed in Anakin's. . .situation," Mace Windu says evenly, "we are well aware that it is quite. . .unique."

Obi-Wan struggles to fight down a laugh at that.

The master's words are quite an understatement.

Quickly, they fall into a discussion of different treatments, ways to draw information from the boy. Ways to gain his trust.

It is decided that he will have more sessions with Adi Gallia, in the hopes that some information will be gleaned.

It is also decided. . .that the boy is to be watched. Closely.

Obi-Wan can't help but notice that this goal completely contradicts their first plan, to gain the boy's trust.

In the way that the master's are looking at the situation, such tails and eyes won't be noticed by the young padawan.

Obi-Wan finds that idea laughable.

If anything, he knows his own padawan's attentiveness. He will notice that something is off in an instant.

And then, what will happen?

The boy will lose what little trust he has built since moving to the temple.

However, when Obi-Wan does bring these things up to the council members, they simply wave them aside.

For, even after all this time, they underestimate Anakin.

And, if there is anything he knows. . .

It is that this is a dangerous thing indeed.

**. o • O • o .**

For the first time in a long while. . .Anakin feels like a child.

Perhaps it is simply the innocence of his companions that gives him a sense of peace.

Whatever it is. . .Anakin is having fun.

"Anakin, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kelisea whisper. Though her voice contains a serious note of concern, her eyes are brimming with barely contained excitement.

Anakin rolls his eyes at her statement. Hiram nods in agreement. The young Twi-lek has quickly warmed up to Anakin, and now he joins his new friend.

"Lighten up, Kelisea," Hiram says with a smile, "it'll be fun!"

The Mirialan girl hesitates a moment longer, before smiling. She nods lightly, before stepping forward.

Together, the trio steps through the ventilation shaft grate. Anakin takes the lead, and he quickly guides his friends forward.

He motions for them to be quiet as he moves on. The metal walls of the shaft will magnify any sound, and carry any trace of their presence to whoever might pass by.

Anakin moves forward based on instinct alone. While he has searched many of the shafts during his time at the temple, he has not had time to search every crevice of the vast structure.

Whenever he needs to get away, he takes to these makeshift tunnels. They make for great shortcuts in times of need.

Anakin can sense his companions excitement, the rush of pleasure that comes from disobeying the rules.

The young human continues to lead his friends forward, until they reach their destination.

Gingerly, Anakin shifts his mental shields. He arranges them so that his presence is clouded just enough so that the knights and masters below won't be able to pinpoint his location.

Quickly, he nudges for Hiram and Kelisea to copy his actions. They comply, and hastily slide their own mental shields in place.

The two initiates shields are a bit sloppier than Anakin's own, but they are enough to at least mask their presences from anyone not searching for them.

"Wow," Kelisea mutters as she watches the scene below.

Hiram nods his head in agreement.

Below them, pairs of knights and masters fight. Their sabers whirl in arcs of deadly light and grace.

Of course, the initiates have seen their fair share of mock fights before. Mainly for the purpose of demonstrating exercises. And, Anakin has had his own share of action, particularly with his old Sith master.

However, one can't help but marvel at the beauty of the fighters. The way they dance around each other, dangerously, terribly close.

As Anakin watches, he can't help but feel a rush of joy.

_One day, that'll be me_, he thinks to himself.

And, in that single moment, a vision flashes in his mind.

_A man, the one he saw in his earlier vision. . .but perhaps a few years younger. A padawan braid hangs, long and braided with bands of accomplishments._

_A deadly blue saber dances in his hands. His enemies remain unseen, but whoever he faces falls at his hand._

_His expression is one of death. . .of determination. . .of darkness. . ._

With a snap, Anakin comes out of the dream. In that single moment, any joy he felt at watching the fighters fades.

His older vision, the one that led to the mess with the council, rises to his mind.

_The man is cloaked in darkness. His eyes glimmer with golden light, with a deep felt rage. . .there is no remorse as he takes in the hall of victims._

_In the man's hand is a saber, one that flickers constantly. One moment, red - the next, blue._

_Just as before, with the body on the ground. . .somehow. . .Anakin knows this is him._

Anakin locks his feelings deep inside him, so as not to disturb his two companions. Neither Kelisea nor Hiram has noticed Anakin's sudden change in mood.

_What will you become, little Jedi? Little. . .Sith?_

Anakin stiffens as the voice, one oh so achingly familiar. . .slithers into his thoughts.

The voices is one of shatter glass, of a knife sliding across stone. It is made up of raw fear and power.

_Master,_ Anakin mutters weakly back.

Sidious laughs darkly. The harsh cackle echoes in Anakin's mind, in his soul.

_Do you miss me, my young apprentice? _Sidious snarls, _have you grown tired of the light already?_

Anakin feels a sudden rush of strength, of anger. He hisses his own reply with newfound confidence.

_I am not your apprentice anymore_, Anakin bites back.

This time, it is several long seconds before Sidious' laughter fades. Even after it has ceased, the harsh sound rings in Anakin's mind.

_My, my. . .so much anger. . .so much hate and darkness. . ._the Sith lord growls,_ do the Jedi truly not see you for what you are?_

In that moment, Anakin's control snaps. The darkness disperses, and a cool numbness takes place in his heart.

Unbidden, images flicker through his thoughts. Pictures of fallen Jedi, of halls filled with bodies.

This time, he can see their faces. He can recognize the corpses.

_Obi-Wan. . .Hiram. . .Kelisea. . ._

Anakin's heart freezes, even as he struggles to force the images, the memories, the dreams away. . .

_Anakin, when the Jedi do tire of you_, Sidious hisses his final promise to Anakin, _back to me you will crawl._

And with that parting statement, the oppressive darkness leaves Anakin. However, though he is now able to breath again, though his heart beats once more. . .he can't help but feel empty.

For, today, his master reminded him of who he truly is.

Of what he could become.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, once more, super sorry for the late update!**

**Hopefully, this won't happen again. I'm not sure though. . .as inspiration for this story has been a bit low lately.**

**Please review! (I need all the encouragement I can get for this story!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin's heart freezes, even as he struggles to force the images, the memories, the dreams away. . .

_Anakin, when the Jedi do tire of you_, Sidious hisses his final promise to Anakin, _back to me you will crawl._

And with that parting statement, the oppressive darkness leaves Anakin. However, though he is now able to breath again, though his heart beats once more. . .he can't help but feel empty.

For, today, his master reminded him of who he truly is.

Of what he could become.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan knows something is off, something is wrong.

Of course, the ordeal with the council could be the cause of the sudden change in his padawan. Anakin certainly has been a bit off since that encounter.

But, Obi-Wan can't help but feel that this is something. . .different. Something new.

It was only after Obi-Wan left his own meeting with the council that he noticed something off in the boy. He had come back from the summons to find the boy sitting on the couch in their apartment.

He had simply been sitting, staring into nothing. It was quite obvious to the master that something was dominating the boy's thoughts. . .

Something bad.

The air around the boy, his very force signature, was a whirl of turmoil. It was a hurricane of emotions, of wild thought.

Obi-Wan hadn't been able to make a lick of sense from the mess.

That is why now, three days later, Obi-Wan is keeping a careful eye on his padawan. He is hoping that some change will occur, that this whole ordeal will blow over. . .

But, so far, that appears to not be the case.

Obi-Wan is starting to think the boy had another vision, one he refuses to share with his master.

Every time Obi-Wan even tries to bring up the boy's sudden change of mood. . .

A sad look appears in Anakin's eyes. There are hints of darkness, of an energy Obi-Wan hasn't seen from the child in months.

_Is he falling once more?_ Obi-Wan can't help but think to himself, _were we wrong to think that one could come back from the darkness?_

Obi-Wan tries to shove these thoughts away, and yet. . .still he worries.

For his padawan is suffering. And he hasn't the faintest idea what to do.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin can't help but feel on edge as he answers Master Gallia's questions.

Sweat beads on his face, his hands clench tightly at his sides as he struggles to conceal the darkness within him.

The darkness that had reignited upon hearing his master's words.

_Anakin, when the Jedi do tire of you. . .back to me you will crawl._

All Anakin wants to do is to scream, to shriek out in denial. He wants to claim the Jedi order has his own, to embrace the light and fling the darkness away. . .

But the darkness is not so willing to let him go.

No, it clings to him. It lurks in the shadows of his mind. When he is weary, when his shields are low - that is when it pounces.

When it attacks his soul.

Anakin shivers lightly, and he struggles to focus on Gallia's questions.

"Anakin," she says softly, before sending him a warm smile, "how have you been feeling lately?"

The padawan's answer, his true reply, slips past his lips before he can even think about making up a response.

"Tired."

That simple answer is heavy with weariness. The word almost sounds like a plea. . .

For what, Anakin doesn't know.

The Master appears to obtain some hidden information from this response, for she nods encouragingly.

"Are you sleeping well?" Gallia asks, a look of concern gracing her features.

Anakin could laugh at that question.

He has not gotten a decent night's sleep since the whole ordeal began, since the first nightmare came.

Every night now, his dreams are plagued with nightmares. Visions. Dreams.

They are filled with the bodies of fallen Jedi, of his own future self. Shrouded in darkness, tainted with shadows and death.

A light tremor touches him, before he slowly shakes his head.

Gallia nods at this.

She then proceeds to walk him through series of meditative sessions that will help him calm his mind, will help him fall into a peaceful sleep.

Throughout the explanation, Anakin smiles. He nods. He agrees to follow through with these commands.

But, all of it is a lie.

For, how can a boy who cannot even complete a simple mediative trance. . .go through with this?

Anakin's mind, his thoughts are far too flurried to calm. To lull to sleep. He has not the energy to attempt something such as this.

And, besides these base problems. . .a deeper fear lingers.

Anakin is afraid that, should he give himself away to the force, if only for a moment. . .

It will not be the light that will consume him.

No, that would be the perfect opportunity for the darkness to sneak inside.

To destroy his soul once and for all.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan waits for Anakin outside of the meditation room. This hour alone only gives him more time to think, to ponder the problems plaguing his padawan.

By the time Anakin exits the room, Obi-Wan's worry has only grown.

Still, he forces a smile as he greets the young boy. Anakin returns the gesture with a weak nod.

"How did it go?" Obi-Wan asks cautiously. He tries to mask his true levels of concern, though a few notes of worry creep into his tone.

Anakin shrugs lightly, before shaking his head.

"Same as always," he says evenly in response.

Obi-Wan watches the padawan carefully as they walk down the hall.

"Would you like some dinner?" Obi-Wan asks, "perhaps we can go to - ."

Anakin shakes his head lightly, and this gesture effectively stops the master's words. There is a moment's pause, before Anakin speaks once more.

"No, I'm not hungry."

Obi-Wan frowns at this statement.

More and more lately, he had seen his padawan eating less. Of course, he still pushed himself just as hard in all of his studies, in every trace of his training. . .

But his energy levels are obviously low. Dangerously so.

And so, as Anakin's condition does steadily worsen. . .Obi-Wan's worry does grow.

When they do finally reach their apartments, it is as though a spell has fallen. As though some unspoken pact of silence has been drawn up between the two Jedi.

They go through their routines in quiet. A numbness falls, it overtakes the entire room.

Quickly, night has fallen. Without a word, both padawan and master head off to bed.

And then the darkness falls.

**. o • O • o .**

_The dream starts out well. For a small amount of time, Anakin believes that he will have his first nightmare free sleep in ages._

_But, of course, this is simply a false sense of security._

_Because the darkness is waiting._

_The dream begins in a meadow._

_It is peaceful. A light breeze marks the air, and the setting sun bathes the sky in golden light. The valley is cast in a glow of calm, of peace._

_Anakin watches as the grass waves in the wind, as a flock of some sort of creatures flies through the air._

_Everything is at rest._

_The calm before the storm._

_In an instant, the clear golden sky is a mass of storm clouds. As the sun disappears, all traces of color leave the valley._

_Slowly, the grass shrivels. It dries up, it dies. . .it peels back. . ._

_To reveal a valley of whitewashed bones._

_A tremor rocks the earth. Laughter, a horrible gnashing of teeth, fills the air. It echoes through the clearing, the harsh sound washing away any traces of peace that once coated the meadow._

_For now, the skeletons laugh._

_And Anakin. . .cannot escape._

_He cannot run, he cannot hide. The laughter of the dead follows him. It sears his soul, his very essence._

_The insanity tears him apart._

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin awakens with a gasp, with a sob.

He is frozen for a moment, consumed by this raw terror. . .then he is up and moving.

The shadows that mark his room are too much. In them, he can see the laughing faces of skulls. Their grins hang luminous in the dark.

Blindly, by memory alone, Anakin stumbles to his masters room. His cheeks sting with tears, though Anakin can hardly gather the will to care.

He seeks out the only comfort he knows, the closest thing to a father he has.

The door to Obi-Wan's room slides open. In a flash, Anakin is rushing forward, he is throwing himself towards his master's sleeping form.

Anakin is too dazed, still too confused from the horrors of his dream, to care about even waking his master properly.

Instead, he immediately curls up against the older Jedi's side.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, wakes up in a tangle of confusion. He stiffens lightly as he senses the presence that has landed on his bed, but a single glimpse through the force reveals it to be his padawan.

The Jedi is just about to scold the boy for waking him so roughly. . .when Obi-Wan senses it.

Pools of darkness. Waves of fear, of worry, of terror.

Obi-Wan is sitting up in an instant. He gingerly draws the shaking boy into his arms, and he hesitates before speaking.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks. His voice is strangely loud in the silence of the night, in the quiet that marks the darkness.

Instead of answering, the padawan roughly shakes his head. He buries his head deeper into his master's sleep tunic.

Obi-Wan blinks lightly at this. He struggles to piece together what has happened, what has caused the boy to act this way. . .

Nightmares.

The answer comes in an instant.

_Could he be having more visions_? Obi-Wan thinks to himself, _why would the force bring things such as this upon him?_

_Why do his dreams plague him so?_

Obi-Wan tries to coax an explanation out of the boy, but Anakin is beyond words at this point. And the last thing the master wants is to worsen the situation.

By silent agreement, it is decided that Anakin will stay with his master.

The boy huddles against the older Jedi's side. His body is tense, and taunt. As though he fears an attack might come at any moment.

It takes Obi-Wan much longer to fall back asleep than his weary padawan. His thoughts plague him.

For things are much worse than he originally had thought them to be. Much worse indeed.

Obi-Wan makes a silent promise to himself, one he knows he must not break.

_Tomorrow, I will get answers from the boy, _Obi-Wan whispers to himself, _I will find out what is troubling him. . ._

_He must know that he can trust me._

**. o • O • o .**

**I hope Anakin trusts Obi-Wan. . .**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! (sorry, it is a bit short. . .)**

**. o • O • o .**

In the morning, Obi-Wan does not give his apprentice a chance for excuses.

No, the moment the boy has finished dressing, the young master marches his charge into their apartment's living space.

_I will have answers_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself,_ I will get some sort of explanation from the boy._

Determination sparks within the Jedi.

This, coupled with his already measurable levels of patience are sure to make him a formidable opponent for his young padawan.

_You will not leave until I at least have something_, Obi-Wan thinks quietly, _until I have. . .some reason for this madness._

Mentally, Obi-Wan prepares himself for the discussion that is to come. He readies himself for the lies, for the distractions Anakin will most likely try to use to his advantage.

Finally, after taking a few moments to prepare himself. . .the questioning does finally begin.

**. o • O • o .**

As Anakin takes a seat across from his master, he struggles to keep his mental shields in check.

While he is sure to keep a cool mask of indifference on, inside his emotions are a storm. The events of his dream flicker through his mind. These images meld with all of his other nightmares, the all mix together. . .

Until a myriad of horror has formed in his mind.

The boy shudders lightly, though he tries to hide this small action.

"Anakin."

The cool, even voice of his master instantly makes him freeze. There is a moment's pause, before Obi-Wan speaks.

"Talk to me."

Those simple words, just that small phrase, causes a tremor to go through Anakin's mental shields.

The older Jedi's wise gray eyes bore into him. . .Anakin almost feels as though they are staring straight into his soul.

Truthfully, honestly. . .Anakin wants nothing more than to tell Obi-Wan the truth. To tell him of his master's threats, of the voices that haunt his every waking moment.

Of the nightmares that chase him away from sleep.

The young padawan swallows lightly. He struggles to fight back the waves of discomfort, of uncertainty that are washing through him.

In this moment. . .he has need felt more separate from the Jedi. From the order as a whole.

He has never felt more like the dark sider he is.

And so, as Anakin speaks. . .he knows he is not telling the whole truth. Because, for one thing. . .

His mother's life is still at stake. And there is nothing, absolutely nothing Anakin will risk in return for her safety.

However, even if his mother's wellbeing were not on the line. . .Anakin would still find himself dodging his master's questions.

For darkness still hides within him. It lies, waiting in the shadows.

The glimmer of light that has reigned inside Anakin these past few months is slowly dimming, is gradually weakening. . .even now it struggles to keep the darkness at bay.

Perhaps though, it is this faint glimmer of light that gives Anakin just enough strength, enough will. . .to tell a piece of the truth.

Not the whole truth, not the whole story. . .but a piece.

However, for the moment. . .that might be enough.

And so, after taking a long deep breath to steady his racing mind. . .Anakin begins.

"The. . .the darkness," the boy says quietly. He is wary of his master's watching gaze as he continues.

"It. . .it is harder to push away than I thought it would be," Anakin says softly, a glimmer of shame touching his tone, "even now it. . .it calls to me. And. . ."

He pauses, his mind searching for the right words. However, he needn't speak as, a moment later, Obi-Wan finishes for him.

"Sometimes you wish to give in to it," Obi-Wan says evenly.

Anakin's eyes widen slightly, and he nods.

Mentally, Anakin prepares himself for the stern words he is sure are soon to come. Words of warning, of old Jedi wisdom. . .

However, once again, Obi-Wan surprises him. For, instead of launching into some lecture on the terrible nature of the dark side. . .

His master. . .smiles.

It is a smile of grim amusement, of course, but it speaks of a certain. . .relief almost.

"Anakin, is that all that is bothering you?" Obi-Wan asks, and he laughs lightly before shaking his head, "that is. . .well, we expected nothing less."

Anakin blinks lightly at this. His mouth forms a small o of shock. . .before a frown settles onto his features.

"But. . .the council. . ." Anakin says slowly, however Obi-Wan waves a hand to stop his words before he can continues.

"Anakin, not even the council members expect you to completely be free from the temptations of the dark side," Obi-Wan says with a smile, "the fact alone that you do not give into these temptations. . .that proves that you are strong indeed! Even the most high and wise masters of the order are tempted by the dark side."

Anakin frowns at this, and disbelief flickers through him.

"Even master Yoda. . ." Anakin says slowly. At this, Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

"Of course!" Obi-Wan exclaims, "every Jedi is tempted by the dark side at one time or another. This is, of course, ways in which we are tested."

Anakin's frown deepens, and when he speaks his voice holds a measure of distaste.

"I am. . .tired of being tested," Anakin says evenly, though his tone betrays a hint of weariness. Obi-Wan smiles lightly at this, and he shakes his head lightly before speaking in reply.

"Tests are ways in which we prove our strength, Anakin," Obi-Wan says softly, "and, if your ventures are any way to measure. . .you are a strong one indeed, my young padawan."

Anakin can't help but feel a glimmer of hope, of light at his master's words.

Perhaps all is not lost yet. . .perhaps, all can turn out well after all. . .

"Now. . .is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

The words echo in Anakin's mind, the draw him from his thoughts with a sudden snap.

Instantly, the young boy freezes. A silently debate sparks to life within his mind.

_Tell him the truth? Or. . .wait?_

Anakin shudders at the mere thought of his secrets coming to light. The image of such an event makes his stomach twist and turn.

So, with one final shove from the darkness. . .Anakin decides.

"That's. . .that's all," Anakin says slowly, before adding a quick, "for now."

Obi-Wan does not seem entirely satisfied with this answer, with this reply. Anakin can tell that his master knows he is hiding something from him.

Luckily though, the older Jedi does not press the boy for answers, for explanations. Instead, he seems content to let the subject fall. . .

For now.

Anakin knows that his master will take those words as a promise. That Obi-Wan will hound him until he discovers what he wishes to know.

And yet, though normally Anakin would be annoyed by such pestering. . .(as he absolutely despises the council member's prying) with Obi-Wan. . .if feels different.

Perhaps it is because, in whatever way the older Jedi knows how to. . .he cares.

And, in these dark moments of Anakin's life. . .that might be just what he needs.

A brother, a father, a friend. . .someone to look out for him. Someone to watch his back, and take care of him.

So that he is not alone.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan knows that Anakin did not tell him.

He knows that much was left unsaid, that his young padawan still has many hidden secrets.

This is why the council considers the boy dangerous. Because, with the information and sheer power the boy wields. . .

He could be a weapon of ultimate salvation, or the most formidable enemy the Jedi order has ever seen.

Perhaps, if the boy's future was less clouded, the council would be more willing to trust the boy.

As it is, however, they know nothing. They are blind to the boy's future, to the path he will take. . .

The only thing that is at all clear. . .is the choice.

Master Yoda has mentioned it to Obi-Wan before. He has spoken of the choice that is to come.

The decision that is fast approaching.

For, quite soon, Anakin will be forced. . .to choose.

Two paths stretch before him. One coated in light, in warmth. . .the other shrouded in darkness and shadow.

This is the only thing that the council knows.

This decision. . .it will more than make or break the order. No. That much is quite clear.

The entire galaxy is at stake. . .it all rests on the shoulders of a young boy, a child who walks the line between dark and light.

So, truly, Obi-Wan believes that it is a small price to pay on his part.

To comfort the boy, to be there in his time of need. To take care of him.

His brother, his son. His friend.

**. o • O • o .**

In a matter of moments, every piece of furniture in the Chancellor's office has been torn to shreds.

Dark fury envelops the man. A pure, raw hate wraps around him, it swallows him whole.

_Kenobi, _his mind hisses. It spits the foul name out with distaste.

_He will be the undoing of our plans._

Sidious could practically taste the victory, he could feel the child's oncoming fall. . .it was so close, so very, terribly close. . .

And then Kenobi had to intervene.

He had to give the boy_ hope._

Sidious has always hated that word. That weak emotion.

Hope.

A lie for the weak, for those too pitiful to work for their own benifit.

Hope.

An ideal for those who will never achieve, will never know true power. For those who will never taste real victory.

Sidious snarls. His mind spins and turns as it struggles to think of a way to conquer this new _obstacle. . ._

Quickly, Sidious comes to his conclusion. He has the barest traces of a plan sketched out in his thoughts. . .

He is not quite sure how he will execute this plan, though he is sure that it is the only possible path to take.

Obi-Wan Kenobi must be _eliminated._

He must be taken out, erased from the equation permanently. For, only then will young Skywalker truly fade.

For then his hope will be gone.

Sidious laughs darkly at this. Already, the gears in his mind are spinning, churning in an attempt to bring this new plan into works.

Quickly, the pieces begin to fall into place.

_Soon, Kenobi will fall,_ Sidious hisses to himself.

_And then. . .Skywalker will surely be mine._

**. o • O • o .**

**Well. . .uh oh. Wonder how Sidious is gonna execute this new plan. . .**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, super sorry for late updates! Life & school kinda caught up to me. . .**

**Anyway, hopefully I will be able to update much more once Christmas break begins! **

**For now, though. . .enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

"Hey, we actually did pretty good," Kelisea mutters as she studies the final assessment for their group project. Anakin nods lightly at her words, though truly his mind is far from the current conversation.

The young initiate seems to notice this, for she frowns.

"Anakin?" she asks lightly, to which he nods again. Her frown deepens, and a flicker of annoyance ignites within her. Kelisea roughly pokes the boy, before brandishing the data pad in his face.

"_Look,_" she says, stressing the word carefully, "we did well."

Anakin blinks lightly, and his eyes cross as he struggles to read the words that are mere inches from his face.

However, the dazed look remains in his expression. Once more, he simply nods before turning away once more.

Kelisea frowns at this. She turns to Hiram for help, but the Twi-lek is currently far too busy fretting with his partner over their less than admirable grade.

The young Mirialan girl sighs lightly, before turning back to the problem at hand.

She struggles to do as her studies have said. To think through the problem carefully, as a master would. To turn to the force for answers. . .

However, Kelisea finds that this approach takes far too much time. So, instead, she simply tries to gain her partner's attention once more.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asks, slight note of concern touching her tone.

Truly, she is worried for her friend.

At these words, some of the daze clouding the boy's mind fades. He blinks lightly, a look of confusion crossing his face as he speaks.

"I. . .I'm fine," he says slowly, "just. . .thinking."

Kelisea can sense the lie in his words.

However, before she can press the subject further. . .Master Yareal dismisses them.

As one, the class of younglings rushes forward. Like a herd of stampeding shaaks they race for the door, for freedom. . .

Anakin is at the head of this group.

Kelisea pauses only for a moment to grab Hiram before she rushes forward, chasing after her friend. Hiram follows her, questions falling from his lips as his confusion does grow.

Finally, after a bit of a chase, Kelisea manages to catch up with Anakin. She jumps in fornt of him, forcing him to come to a stop.

Hurriedly, before he can doge away once more, she launches forward with her question.

"Anakin, I was wondering if you'd like to join us," Kelisea says with a smile, "Hiram and I are going to the fountains to get our assignments done."

"We are?" Hiram mutters, confusion clear in his tone. Kelisea silences him with a sharp look, before turning with a smile to face Anakin once more.

However, even before he speaks, she knows what his answer will be.

"Sorry guys," he says, before forcing a tired smile, "but I. . .I have some mediation sessions to catch up on. My master said. . ."

And with that Anakin trails off. The dazed look that has been haunting him these past few days returns. . .

A few moments later, he is slowly walking off down the hall once more.

A tremor of worry slips through the young initiate once more. Her smile quickly fades as she watches Anakin's retreating form.

Kelisea can't help but feel as though something. . .is wrong.

"He was acting strange," Hiram says slowly, a frown crossing his face as he too watches Anakin disappear around the corner, "do you think it had something to do with your grade?"

The young Mirialan resists the urge to roll her eyes at her friends statement.

_Boys_, she thinks lightly to herself, _blind to all things emotional. . ._

However, the flicker of amusement she felt at Hiram's words quickly fades.

"He was," she says softly, a frown tracing her lips as she finally turns away from the corridor their friend disappeared down, "and I. . .I intend to find out why."

**. o • O • o .**

If Anakin were more focused, perhaps he would be able to sense the worry in his friends.

However, as it is, Anakin is much too caught up in his own thoughts. In the storm that plagues his mind.

Talking to Obi-Wan had helped somewhat. Even though Anakin had not told his master everything. . .

The simple fact that the older Jedi was there seemed to bring a certain level of comfort to the padawan's soul.

Anyway, truthfully, Anakin's words to Kelisea were honest. At least. . .partially so.

He is returning to his room to meditate, though not at his master's command. No, since the dreams have started plaguing him. . .

The simple act of clearing his mind is all that has given him peace.

Only a few weeks ago, Anakin would have struggled to make it through the first few excruciating steps of the process.

He would have hated every single moment of it.

Now, however. . .

He seeks guidance. Answers to his nightmares, to the visions that plague his consciousness.

However, quickly, he finds that answers in the force are few and far between.

Apparently, to receive the insight a master such as Yoda has. . .once must truly spend hundreds of years attuning their mind to the force.

But, Anakin does make do. And, if the force does not give him answers. . .at least it give him peace.

That is. . .until the visions come.

And, truly, they must come.

They plague Anakin constantly, while awake and asleep. The images from his visions flicker in his mind, rolling in a never ending loop.

And so, the new nightmare begins.

**. o • O • o .**

_It is quiet. Deadly silent. Almost. . ._

_Peaceful._

_Instantly, Anakin braces himself. For it is usually the dreams that appear the most innocent. . ._

_That turn out to be the nightmares in disguise._

_A blank landscape surrounds Anakin. Everything is gray, it smudged in the scale between dark and light._

_The silence is so thick that it rings. Anakin can hear his heart beating. . .his breaths echoing off the air. . ._

_"__Ani?"_

_The voice is so sudden, so quiet. . .yet it rings clearly in the silence._

_And yet, though this new voice had spoken but a single word. . .Anakin recognizes it in an instant._

_"__Mom?" he calls._

_Even to his own ears, his voice sounds young. Desperate. . .and afraid._

_A little boy, calling for his mother._

_The silence stretches out. It grows thicker. . .and, if anything, the darkness grows stronger._

_It is only when Anakin feels that he is going to go mad, driven to insanity by the silence. . .that the voice speaks again._

_"__Why have you abandoned me, my son?" the voice whispers, its tone full of raw mourning, "why have you left me to the dust?"_

_Anakin feels a chill at the words, at their implication. . .he can't help but feel as though something is wrong. . ._

_And yet, it is his mother's voice. He would know her voice anywhere. . .the sound is so sweet to his ears. It is like a warm blanket on a cold night, like a bowl of soup after a long, tiring day. . ._

_"__Mom, where are you?" Anakin calls. His words echo strangely in the space. They bounce off of hidden walls, until it sounds as though there are dozens of him speaking._

_It is only when the echoes have faded, that the voice of his mother speaks once more._

_"__Why, Ani. . .I am where you have left me," the voice coos._

_In an instant, Anakin is no longer in the blank space. He is on Tatooine._

_The twin suns burn. The blaze trails of fire across the sky. The sand hisses, crackling with raw heat._

_And the dust. . ._

_"__I am the dust," his mother coos, "do you see me?"_

_Anakin searches for her. His eyes frantically scan the endless dunes of sand._

_But a sandstorm is approaching. In moments, clouds of sand are whipping around him. Grains slap his face, they sting his skin._

_"__Mom!" he calls, he screams agains the roar of the storm._

_But his voice is lost in the wind._

_He searches for his mother, but everything looks the same. The sand blinds him, it clouds his senses. . .his mind. . ._

_"__Mom!" he shrieks._

_But the storm is laughing. It cackles with his mother's voice._

_Anakin is lost, alone in the storm. In the endless dunes and swirls of sand. The laughter echoes around him, it fills his mind and senses. . ._

**_I am the dust._**

**. o • O • o .**

It is with a hidden smile that Sidious appraises his new apprentice.

Of course, Dooku is a bit older. . .but, of course, with age comes experience. If anything, Sidious is himself is a perfect example of this.

Besides. . .Darth Tyranus is only temporary.

Soon, Sidious' true apprentice will be home once more.

"Your mission," Sidious says dryly, his voice a low hiss as he slowly circles the kneeling man.

"Yes, my master?" Dooku says in answer, the question clear in his tone.

Sidious pauses a long moment before answering. He allows the silence to hang in the air, he lets it mingle in with the darkness. . .

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sidious begins slowly, "must be killed. He proves to be a. . .grave threat to our plans."

Sidious can sense a vague trace of displeasure within his new apprentice at this command.

It has already occurred to Sidious that Obi-Wan is the former pupil of Dooku's very own prized student. . .

"I hope you will not let your. . .attachment cloud your judgement," Sidious hisses. The note of dark warning is quite clear in his tone.

Dooku stiffens at his master's words. In an instant, all traces of displeasure have disappeared.

"Of course, master," Dooku says evenly in reply.

Sidious smiles, though it is hidden within the shadows of his cloak. Red tinted eyes glint in the darkness, the shimmer with raw pleasure.

"Good," the master growls, "now. . .go. Prove yourself to me. Prove that you are worthy of the title you carry."

"Your bidding is my will," Dooku says quietly, evenly in response.

And then, he disappears. Off to do his task, to complete his goal. . .

To push a young one down the dark path once more.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, please review! We'll get further into Sidious' new plans in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am so sorry for the late update! Hopefully this will not happen again. . .**

**A quick shoutout to Shinigami Merchant, who helped me out when I was totally lost in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin knows that he shouldn't. But he can't help it, he can't stand it anymore. . .

He must get away.

He knows that he is probably breaking half a dozen of the order's rules. . .but at the moment Anakin could care less about the Jedi's code.

The young padawan simply needs a few moments. . .away. A few seconds of freedom.

Anakin is careful to pull the cowl of his cloak low over his face as he makes his way down the crowded street. All around him, sentients of different species jostle their ways down the packed walkway.

A thousand tongues and dialects ring around him. He is able to catch but a few words that he actually understands.

Lights flash from passing signs. The roar of the city, of the lanes of traffic above him, is nearly deafening.

All of it, the sights and sounds, is almost overwhelming. And yet. . .

Anakin finds that, for the first time in a long while. . .he can breath.

Perhaps it is simply the fact that he is away from the temple. That, for the first time in the months that he has been here, he is away from the prying eyes of the Jedi.

As he walks down the crowded street, Anakin is almost able to forget about his dreams.

He is able to distance himself from the pain.

If only for a little while.

**. o • O • o .**

Carefully, Obi-Wan follows his young padawan. He is careful to keep just out of sight of the boy, he takes precautions to mask his presence from the child.

Obi-Wan can't help but feel worried.

It is by sheer will of the force alone that he was able to catch Anakin sneaking out of the temple.

A split second decision had him following the boy. . .and not immediately calling him back.

Because, at first. . .Obi-Wan was curious.

He thought that Anakin had some destination in mind. That the boy was sneaking off to go somewhere secretive. . .perhaps somewhere he had been visiting for awhile. . .

Quickly though, Obi-Wan realized that this was not the case.

It is obvious that Anakin's path is aimless. That his steps are taking him to some unknown destination. The boy is lost in his thoughts.

Obi-Wan can see a measure of sense in this, in the need to go for a walk and simply think. . .

Though he has no idea why his padawan would want to do such a thing _here._

Quickly, they have descended into Coruscant's less than desirable districts. Obi-Wan can't help but feel a bit nervous as he observes some of the more shifty characters in their surroundings.

A certain darkness drifts through the air. It takes all of the young Jedi's self control to keep himself from stepping forward and forcefully dragging Anakin back to the temple. . .

Obi-Wan can't help but feel as though this strategy's results might reap more harm than good.

_Where are you going, Anakin? _his own mind whispers lightly, _what is it that you seek? What answers do you search for?_

The darkness seems to press closer at these thoughts. Obi-Wan can't help but shiver at the sudden chill that marks the air. The young Jedi frowns lightly as a strange note rocks the force. . .

It is instinct alone that saves him.

There is a light hiss, the distinct noise of a lightsaber igniting, and then. . .the danger comes crashing down.

Obi-Wan spins to the side just in time to avoid the searing heat of the blood-red blade. Quickly, his own cyan lightsaber is ignited. He brings the blade up just in time to oppose the next deadly strike.

As the two blades crash, Obi-Wan is allowed the barest glimpse of his attacker.

A man, his face shrouded by the dark that is cast by his cloak's cowl. What features Obi-Wan would have been able to distinguish are concealed by a plain, unmarked mask.

The true identity of the attacker is a mystery. The only thing Obi-Wan is able to distinguish is that he is a male, and a human at that.

Of course, at the moment, the identity of his opponent is the last thing on the young Jedi's mind.

For, all too quickly, Obi-Wan is fighting for his life.

**. o • O • o .**

_Zap._

It is a sound that Anakin knows quite well. It is a noise he has memorized from his time spent in the Jedi's training rooms, from his days spent as an apprentice of the dark side. . .

He knows the sound of two lightsabers clashing quite well.

In an instant, the young padawan is turning. All around him, the crowds have already turned frantic. Everyone hurries to escape the battle that has ignited so suddenly here.

Finally, the waves of people cease. . .and Anakin is able to catch a glimpse of the two fighters.

And, quickly, fear ignites within him.

_Obi-Wan,_ his mind screams. Even as his master narrowly avoids a slice aimed at his head.

The other fighter's identity, is a mystery. He is hidden in shadow and darkness, his features concealed by his cloak and mask.

Though, it is quite obvious that he is of the dark side. His blood red blade is the perfect testament of this.

_Sidious' new apprentice?_ a small part of his mind wonders, though quickly Anakin shoves this thought away. Currently, he has far more important things to worry about.

Like his master's impending death.

Obi-Wan is quite adept with his saber. Though he is young, his skills already rival several of the masters. A perfect testament of his abilities is his clear title as having been the first Jedi in a thousand years to fell a Sith.

However. . .it is quite evident that Obi-Wan is outmatched.

His opponent moves with ease and grace that speaks of years of study, of decades of careful practice. They way he dances around the young Jedi. . .

It is clear that he is toying with the young man. That this is all a game.

Anakin's heart hammers in his throat as he watches the scene unfold. All too clearly, he can see the darkness closing in. . .he can see the dark flames rolling ever closer. . .

And he is helpless to do anything but watch. To see the horrors unfold.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan can't help but feel a tremor of worry.

He knows that he is terribly outmatched.

Whoever his mysterious opponent may be, they are obviously a man of much skill. It is all Obi-Wan can do to keep up with the strikes sent his way. . .

And even then, the young Jedi can't help but feel as though his attacker is toying with him. . .as though he is drawing out the fight simply for the pleasure of it.

Quickly, he is pushed back. The opposing red blade forces him into the defensive. His mind goes onto autopilot. His limbs react on sheer instinct alone.

_Block. Strike. Duck. Swing._

It doesn't help that Obi-Wan's mind is distracted. That, the fight. . .the dark red blade of his opponent. . .

All of it is far too similar to another fight. One that happened only a few months ago. . .

In the darkness of the lower levels, under the flashing lights. . .Obi-Wan's vision shimmers lightly. For a moment, he is back on Naboo. . .he is in the power generator rooms. . .

_"__Master! Master!"_

Obi-Wan's distractions cost him. His flurried thoughts distract him. . .they allow his opponent to get the advantage in the fight.

A swift kick sends him reeling backwards. . .has him falling to the ground. . .

Before Obi-Wan can even think, before he can even draw his thoughts back from his memories. . .

His eyes are filled with a harsh, red glow. A warmth burns at the center of his chest. . .

Obi-Wan's breath halts as he takes in the blade. . .hovering mere inches above his heart.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin is frozen as the fight rages on. He is unable to move. . .to even cry out. . .even as Obi-Wan is shoved backwards.

Even as his master does fall.

However, when the blade is leveled against his master's chest. . .when the imminent death becomes all too clear. . .

Something inside of him snaps.

Every ounce of control that Anakin has gathered these last few months. . .disappears in an instant.

Darkness, a wild and raging storm, rages through him. This torrent of emotions, of energy, floods his senses. . .The force around him coils, it hums with raw power. . .

With a roar, it all flows out of him. A cry escapes his lips at the sheer amount of will it takes to channel the force. . .the amount of energy flowing through him. . .

All of this power, this raw energy. . .slams into the masked attacker. It throws him back. . .if only for a moment. . .

It gives Obi-Wan the chance to escape.

If the attacker is more than shaken by this attack. . .if he was perhaps injured by the savage blow. . .

Anakin and Obi-Wan do not stick around to find out.

In an instant, the two are up and running. Racing away from the scene, fleeing back towards the safety and security of the temple.

They flee from the darkness, they race desperately towards the light. . .

However, the darkness does not give up chase quite so easily. It is not easily dissuaded, especially not when it's prey is so tantalizingly close. . .

No. The darkness lingers. It waits. . .it hides in the shadows. . .

It waits patiently for the next opportunity to strike.

**. o • O • o .**

**So, once again, super thanks to Shinigami Merchant!**

**Hopefully the next update will not be quite so delayed! That would be nice, huh?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

The moment Obi-Wan and Anakin make it back to the safety of the Temple, Obi-Wan hurries to contact the council.

Quickly, he gives a brief summary of the events that had occurred in Coruscant's lower levels. . .though, for a reason Anakin can't quite comprehend, he changes some of the details slightly.

Like, for example. . .the reason why they were there. . .

Instead of the truth, the fact that Anakin was out and wandering alone, Obi-Wan simply states that he and his padawan were out together. Specifics are not given, and as the council members do not ask questions further into the matter. . .

The half-truth is allowed to remain.

After giving passing the message containing the events via com-link, Obi-Wan briskly leads his padawan back to their room. As it is rather late, the council had decided to discuss the matter among themselves and allow the two to rest before a full questioning.

However, as Anakin follows his master back to their room, something tells him that Obi-Wan is not about to let him rest just yet. . .

His suspicions are confirmed when, upon entering the room, his master firmly steers him towards the main room's couch.

"Sit," the young Jedi says evenly with a pointed look towards the couch. Cautiously, Anakin perches on the edge of the cushion.

Obi-Wan remains standing. He stares down at the young boy, and unreadable expression on his face. His arms are crossed over his chest, and his stance is one of command.

Anakin can't help but feel a tremor of apprehension.

Several moments of silence pass, in which the young boy's thoughts swirl in a violent storm. His mind replays the events of the night. . .of the fight he had witnessed. . .

Finally, Obi-Wan speaks. His words, they are ones that Anakin has dreaded. . .that he has fought to avoid all these months. . .

"The truth," Obi-Wan says softly, though his voice is firm, "I want the truth, now."

**. o • O • o .**

If there is one think that Sidious despises. . .it is failure.

Because, in the rawest essence of the word, failure is just another word for weakness. Failure is used to describe those not strong enough to survive, to achieve the end goal of power.

"You have failed me," Sidious hisses, his tone dark and even as he appraises his kneeling apprentice. He can practically taste the faint licks of fear rolling off of the man. . .

Oh, how he relishes the emotion.

"I. . .I underestimated the child," the cloaked figure says, his voice low. His tone hides any trace of emotion, of feeling, "it will not happen again, my master."

Sidious is silent for a long moment as he appraises the kneeling man.

Of course, Count Dooku is only temporary. The man is old, far too old to truly be of use to Sidious. . .but, he is skilled enough for now. Yes, for now he is enough. . .

As long as he doesn't fail again.

"I trust that is will not," Sidious snarls in reply. His tone slithers with traces of danger, of fatal threat, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is a key part of the boy's fall. . .his death will be instrumental to our plan."

_Our. _The word echoes in Sidious' mind.

The lies he feeds the count. . .they are just enough to buy his allegiance. To fill the man's mind with the thought that he truly is working for something better. . .that he will receive a taste of this end power.

Sidious smiles to himself.

_Oh, the lies people will believe. . .to achieve what they wish._

**. o • O • o .**

Even though the hour is quite late when the council meeting is called, all of the members appear quite awake. All sit straight and silent as they wait for the newest problem to be addressed.

None know quite why they have been called. . .but there have been whispers. Traces of truth, of question. . .

Quickly though, the truth is revealed.

In a calm and emotionless tone, Mace Windu relays the events that Obi-Wan had told him. Quickly, the actions of Anakin and Obi-Wan are told.

When the story is finished. . .silence falls upon the room. Several long moments pass before anyone dares speak.

"So, our suspicions were right," Ki Adi Mundi says softly, "this Sith have returned."

The force seems to tremor at this revelation, at this new truth. . .

For, before. . .there had been hope. That maybe, possibly, the Sith on Naboo had acted alone. . .that he was not apart of an arisen order. . .a new semblance of darkness. . .

However, quickly this has been proven false.

Hours pass in which the council members discuss the possible identity of this attacker, this new Sith. The Jedi masters talk about the rising darkness. . .of the way the force grows ever cloudier. . .

It is only when the meeting is coming to a close, however, that one of the Jedi addresses a thought that has been on many of the master's minds.

"I wonder. . .what young Skywalker has to do with all of this?" Shaak Ti says softly. Several nod in agreement at this.

For, the fact that a former Sith apprentice was one of the attacked. . .

The Jedi do not believe in coincidences. Everything is the will of the force. . .

Though, many times, it might be the dark side at work.

**. o • O • o .**

A new plan.

Dooku knows that is what he needs to fulfill this mission, to achieve the quest set before him by his new master.

Faintly, as he strategizes, a flicker of questioning flitters through his thoughts. It sings of warning. . .of impending danger. . .

Dooku thoughtlessly swats this weak thought away. Over the past year he has become quite adept at pushing traces of light from his mind.

At accepting the darkness that has taken residence within him.

Cooly, calmly, Dooku appraises the set of plans before him. It turns out that his initial thoughts about this mission were incorrect. . .

It will not be quite so easy as it initially seemed.

Of course, now, Dooku knows that there is no room for further failure. His master has made that fact _quite_ clear.

Quite clear indeed.

The warning note in his tone what enough of a threat, even if it was a veiled one.

As Dooku gingerly glances through the plans. . .he can't help but feel a flicker of calm.

Because, truly, he has chosen the right side in this coming war. For if what Dooku has seen so far is any indication. . .

Sidious is quite good at one thing.

Winning.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin is frozen. Obi-Wan is staring at his expectantly, he is obviously waiting for Anakin to speak. . .to say something, anything. . .

The young boy's heart flutters frantically in his chest. In an instant, a dozen memories float through his mind. . .

His dreams. His old master's warnings and threats. . .

The clear vision of himself, standing in the temple's ruins. The bodies of the fallen Jedi lying, dead at his feet. . .

His blood-red blade, humming dangerously in his hand.

"I. . ." Anakin whispers lightly. Even this small word gets caught awkwardly in his throat. Suddenly, his mouth is so dry. . .his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth.

_My mother,_ he thinks to himself,_ master will. . .he'll. . ._

The darkness around him swirls, it thrums with energy and power. Anakin feels like he's going to be sick from the raw pressure of it all. . .

_You can't tell him! _half of his mind screams, _Mom. . .think about Mom. . ._

But, all too clearly, another half of his mind shrieks. It cries to be heard, to be acknowledged. . .

_Those futures you saw, those visions you had,_ it whispers, _if you stand by and do nothing. . .what if all you saw comes to pass?_

"Anakin?"

That voice, a familiar and comforting tone, draws the boy out of his thoughts. He looks up to see his master's warm and wise gaze. . .though the notes of concern are clear in the older Jedi's eyes.

"Please, just talk to me," Obi-Wan mutters softly. Slowly, he makes his way over to the couch. He gingerly takes a seat beside his padawan.

"Please, Anakin."

_Please._

That one word echoes in Anakin's mind. Quite easily, he remembers every moment where he could have spoken to Obi-Wan where he could have told the Jedi the truth. He could have given up all his secrets. . .

_Is it too late now?_ Anakin thinks to himself. He tries to push this voice away, but it remains present in his thoughts. It echoes in steady rhythm with the sharp staccatos of _pleases._

Anakin can already feel the words forming on his lips. . .the words that will end it all, that will relieve him of this dark pit of secrets. . .

However, the secrets are not quite so easy to part with.

The words hang heavy in the back of Anakin's throat. He can feel the weight of them on his shoulders.

They have been following him for months, pushing him down. . .shoving at his mind. . .

Allowing the darkness to gain strength, to gain a foothold in his mind.

As these thoughts swirl through the boy's conscious. . .an idea suddenly clicks. A clear revelation, one so obvious. . .so evident. . .ignites within his mind.

_You thought you were free,_ his mind hisses,_ you thought you had escaped your old master. . .that you had broken out of the chains that had held you in place._

_Do you see your cage now? Do you see the bars closing in on you?_

And, suddenly. . .Anakin can see it.

His prison. The new cage Sidious has created especially for him.

As these thoughts do click in the boy's mind. . .a new feeling does settle up on him.

Emptiness. Raw, pure despair. A hopelessness far greater than he has ever felt before. The darkness pounces in an instant, it races forward. . .

The light is quickly snuffed out of his soul.

Dully, in the back of his mind, a soft please still echoes. It reminds Anakin of the present, of his current situation.

Though his mouth feels like it is full of sand, though every word is garbled and bitter on his tongue. . .Anakin finds himself speaking. He says the words he knows Obi-Wan wishes to hear.

"Okay, I'll. . .I'll tell you the truth," Anakin whispers. He struggles to keep his true emotions hidden from his master.

He struggles to hide the darkness that is consuming his soul.

**. o • O • o .**

**Yay! Secrets are finally coming out. . .about time!**

**Okay, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

_"__Okay, I'll. . .I'll tell you the truth."_

Truly, at this statement, after hearing the words that follow. . .Obi-Wan doesn't know what to think. A flurry of emotions, a myriad of feelings strikes him as Anakin does slowly begin to explain.

Of course, while the young master is relieved that Anakin is finally speaking, that he is at last explaining. . .Obi-Wan is wary.

He knows that his padawan is quite intelligent, and a very good actor. This could all be a ruse. . .another distraction from the real problems that lie beneath the surface.

_Qui-Gon, how I wish you were here,_ Obi-Wan's mind whispers to himself. For, the young man knows that his master would have had some sort of advice. . .some idea on what to do. . .

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan feels lost. However, he tries to push these feelings away. . .and instead focus on Anakin's words.

The boy hesitates for a long moment before he speaks. Obi-Wan can see the gears turning in his mind, he can see the thoughts clicking. . .

Finally, the silence is broken.

"It's. . .my mother," Anakin says softly. Obi-Wan is careful to listen to the force, to search for even the slightest trace of a lie. . .

"Your mother?" Obi-Wan murmurs, silently he urges for the boy to continue. Anakin nods slowly, before he speaks again.

"I. . .I'm worried for her," the padawan whispers. His face is pale, and though his voice is strong Obi-Wan can see a tremor of worry in the boy's eyes.

"Have you had more visions," Obi-Wan asks when Anakin falls silent. There is a slight pause. . .before the boy shakes his head.

"No," he whispers. Obi-Wan can practically feel the war, see the battle that is raging inside the child's head. Silently, the young man urges for Anakin to continue, to speak. . .

There is a long minutes quiet. . .before the padawan continues. This time, when he speaks. . .Obi-Wan strains to hear what he's saying. His voice is so soft, so faint. . .

"You see, I can't tell you. . ." he mutters, "because, if I do. . ."

Anakin's voice trails off, but Obi-Wan needs nothing more. The answer, the boy's unspoken words, are written clearly in his features. They are ingrained in the weariness that weighs down his soul.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan understands.

**. o • O • o .**

After his reveal, Anakin can't help but feel drained. Mentally, physically. . .wholly exhausted.

However, it seems that Obi-Wan is in no way tired. In fact, he seems almost invigorated. His eyes are alive with anew energy, a frantic emotion that Anakin can't quite name. . .

_"__Stay."_

By the time Anakin's mind actually registers his master's hurried command, the door to the apartment it closing behind Obi-Wan.

In an instant, Anakin is up and running. He is calling out frantically, desperately. . .to stop his master before he can act. . .before he can do anything that will further endanger his mother. . .

But, when he enters the hallway. . .Obi-Wan is long gone. He has disappeared into the depths of the temple.

It is too late now.

After this frantic burst of energy, the stress of the night finally hits the boy. Exhaustion washes over him in waves, it settles thick in his bones.

It takes every ounce of energy that he retains to pick himself up, to drag himself off to bed. And, the moment he falls to the mattress' surface, sleep takes him. He falls into the dark blackness of oblivion.

**. o • O • o .**

Never in his life has Obi-Wan felt so utterly, wholly. . .stupid.

Even in his days as a padawan, when he knew nothing. . .when his mind was empty and fresh. . .

Never has the truth been so obvious.

_Why did I not realize the danger had not passed?_ Obi-Wan's mind whispers, _I knew something troubled the boy. . .I knew his mother was still enslaved on Tatooine. . ._

A thousand thoughts fly through the young man's mind, a million different options. . .ways to deal with the situation. . .

In the end, the option is clear. There is no time to wait for the council meeting tomorrow. . .no.

Suddenly, the situation itself is cast in a new light. The attacker, the blood-red blade he had wielded. . .

_Anakin._

**. o • O • o .**

Quickly, a decision is made in the council room. To sum it up simply in the words of Master Ki Adi Mundi:

"It appears that the situation is far more grave than we initially thought."

This thought is readily agreed with by all in the room.

After Obi-Wan has given his accounts, both of the attack and what he learned from Anakin. . .it is decided that immediate action must be taken.

"Appoint a protector. . .we shall," Yoda orders softly, "a dangerous time this is. . .put to ease, young Skywalker's mind, we must."

The debate over who should be chosen is a short one. In the end, Master Adi Gallia volunteers to go.

"I will report back the moment I am assured of the woman's safety," Adi Gallia says evenly, before she hurries from the room.

Of course, the night's discussions are far from over.

Even though it is late, and already the first lights of morning shine through the windows of the council room. . .the Jedi masters' discussion does not end.

No, important matters they have to discuss.

For, as Ki Adi Mundi had stated early on in the meeting. . .

_Things are grave indeed._

The enemy is amassing strength, the darkness is rising, is already striking. . .

The Jedi must act _now._

_Before it is too late._

**. o • O • o .**

The next day, as Anakin goes to his classes. . .the darkness continues to press on his mind. The words he had told Obi-Wan, the truths he had revealed. . .

Even though he had not told his master everything, though his statements had been garbled and confused. . .it was clear that Obi-Wan had understood.

A dark terror now hangs over the young padawan, it shivers through his heart. Worry, fear for his mother. . .both feelings loom oppressively in his thoughts.

It is all Anakin can do not to cry out, to scream in frustration.

Luckily, he is able to take out some of this pent up feelings in the sparring room. The training saber is a comforting weight in his hand. The hard work helps to distract him, to ease some of the darkness that hovers over him. . .

The young padawan grits his teeth as he swings his saber violently, deflecting the stun bolts being shot at him. He whirls through the arcs of blaster fire, his blade a glowing light in his hand.

This morning, once again, Obi-Wan had disappeared after dispensing only the barest of _good morning's._

And so Anakin's worry does grow.

"Wow, those droids don't stand a chance huh?"

The voice startles Anakin somewhat, and his quick steps falter. A stray bolt flies forward, narrowly missing the boy's face.

Anakin waves his hand sharply, and this action shuts off the machine. With a hiss, his lightsaber deactivates as he turns to face the speaker.

Kelisea. And, as usual, Hiram is in tow.

"I just. . .I wanted to get a bit of practice," Anakin mutters. Instantly, his senses flicker on high alert, and mentally he scolds himself.

He knows he must have looked. . .angry as he fought. And, certainly, even initiates know that passion is not a tool that Jedi use when they fight.

"You seemed a bit. . .upset," Hiram says cautiously, a look of concern flickering in his gaze, "what's wrong?"

Anakin hesitates for a moment as his mind searches for an answer. Slowly, he opens his mouth, a reply on the tip of his tongue. . .

However, Kelisea waves her had in a sharp motion. A somewhat annoyed look slips into her gaze as she observes him.

"We want the _truth,_ Anakin," she snaps, and though her tone is sharp there is a hint of worry in her voice, "please, tell us."

At this, Anakin could almost groan in exasperation.

_What is it with these people and their worrying? _his thoughts exclaim, _why can't they just mind their own business. . .keep to themselves. . ._

Of course, though this is Anakin's initial thought, he cannot deny that a small part of him. . .buried deep down. . .

Is pleased to have people who care.

However, this emotion is shielded by his overlying worry, his ever-present fear. . .and, perhaps. . .

It is these emotions that leads him to speak, to entrust someone else. . .with just a sliver of the truth.

"It's. . .my mother," Anakin says, and he is surprised to hear how weak his tone is, "she. . .I'm worried for her."

At the mention of the source of his worry, an indescribable look crosses over the faces of each of the initiates.

_Perhaps,_ Anakin can't help but muse lightly to himself, _they are remembering that day. . .all those many weeks ago. . ._

When Anakin's biggest problem had been the bully and his small cronies.

However, if this in any way stirs up old emotions, both Kelisea and Hiram ignore such things. Instead, they focus on the present, on the situation at hand.

And, when they do speak. . .Anakin is relieved that they don't try to comfort him with false words of sweetness. Nor do they tell him the words of the ancient and wise Jedi.

_Let go. . .of all you fear to lose. . ._

"You are lucky. . .to remember your mother," Hiram says with a small smile. A slightly wistful look appears in the boy's gaze, as if he is trying to remember something, someone. . .he never knew.

At the initiates words, a light tremor races through Anakin's heart.

For him at least. . .memories are not enough. He is not like these initiates, or the other Jedi of the temple. . .for he remembers.

The darkness has not yet made him forget.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay. . .please review!**


End file.
